Ambre
by Ona Balbuzard
Summary: FIC TERMINÉE! En 2004, le Choixpeau Magique a pris une étrange décision. Ambre entre en première année, et elle va en subir les conséquences pour toute sa scolarité... elle est la Dernière des Serpentards. SPOILERS DU TOME 5
1. Chapitre 1

Note de l'auteur: La fic se déroule entre 2004 et 2011. Harry Potter n'y apparaîtra pas, ou alors avec une importance secondaire. Il n'y aura pas de voyage dans le passé ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai simplement voulu exploiter le monde de HP d'une manière originale, en particulier certaines choses découvertes dans le tome 5. Par conséquent SPOILERS!

****

Chapitre 1:

Regardez la Terre. Elle est là, devant vos yeux, belle et ronde comme une orange, bleue comme le ciel. Tout autour d'elle n'est que froid et noir, mais elle resplendit, réfléchissante de lumière offerte par le soleil. La lune, ronde, argentée, si grosse par rapport à notre planète et pourtant si petite pour nos yeux d'humains rattachés au sol, incapables de s'envoler.

Elle est couverte d'eau, notre Terre, mais ça et là, si vous regardez bien, vous verrez des continents. Des ilôts de terre, garnis de montagnes et de plaines, et que les humains ont colonisés et asservis. Cherchez bien: là, le plus petit des continents, celui qu'on a dit le plus âgé, mais ce n'était qu'illusion, car la vie n'est pas apparue ici mais en Afrique. L'Europe, donc: rappochez vous. Encore. Vous voyez, là, tout à gauche? Un couple d'îles, qui brave les vents et les marées venues d'Atlantique? Descendez encore. Dirigez-vous vers la plus grande des deux. En bas, il y a une grande concentration de population, mais en haut il n'y a pas grand monde. Allez plutôt là-bas. Rapprochez-vous

Bien. Vous le voyez, là, ce château? Oui, il a l'air en ruines à vos yeux de Moldu. Non! Vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous urgent avec votre banquier, ni avec votre vieille tante Hortense! Non, réellement! Allez, approchez, oubliez ce rendez-vous, il n'existe pas! Courage, vous y êtes presque

Voilà. Vous avez passé la barrière repousse-Moldu et vous êtes entré. Bravo. Vous êtes presque arrivé, il ne vous reste plus qu'à parcourir le parc; évitez la forêt, vous y feriez de mauvaises rencontres Vous voyez ce château? Oui, il est beau, pas vrai? Plus du tout en ruines, vu d'ici, hein? Longez-le. Derrière lui, au pied de la haute falaise, il y a un lac. N'hésitez pas: plongez. Ça ne vous fera rien, allez! Plongez au fond du lac, mais restez à proximité de la falaise, surtout. Excellent. Nagez un peu voilà, vous les voyez, là? Les grandes fenêtres qui donnent sur la partie la plus basse de Poudlard? Vous faites fuir un banc de poissons argentés, des algues lumineuses vous chatouillent le ventre collez votre visage à la fenêtre.

Vous voyez une grande salle sombre, éclairée seulement par des feux à l'étrange couleur verte. Les fauteuils ont l'air confortable, m Les hautes colonnes qui soutiennent le plafond sont sculptées des serpents qui s'enroulent du bas vers le haut. De lourdes tapisseries décorent les murs, et elles présentent un écusson à l'image d'un serpent. Et là, dans ce fauteuil au coin de la cheminée, la jeune fille aux cheveux roux qui lit un livre en se chauffant les pieds, c'est moi.

Je suis la dernière des Serpentards.

Mes parents ont eu la mauvaise idée de m'appeler Ambriastelle. Un nom qui a dût être à la mode il y a deux cent ans. Personnellement, je préfère Ambre. C'est comme ça que les gens m'appellent, enfin, ceux qui m'appellent. En général on préfère m'éviter. Je dois faire fuir.

C'est peut-être le fait que je sois la dernière représentante d'une maison qui s'est fait une renommée sur de longs siècles d'existence. Une renommée d'élitisme et de jugement sur le sang. Je suis une Sang-Pur, oui, je descends d'une longue famille de Sorciers. Je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière, plus maintenant. Disons que je m'en fiche.

Je ferme mon livre dans un claquement qui résonne sur les murs froids et vides de ma Salle Commune. Oui, j'ai pris l'habitude de dire MA Salle Commune, tout comme MON dortoir, MA maison après tout, elle m'appartient en quelque sorte. J'aurai été la denière à porter son flambeau, et quand je quitterai Poudlard dans quelques jours, elle fermera ses portes à tout jamais. La quatrième table de la Grande Salle, où j'ai mangé seule pendant tout une année, sera débarassée. Le sablier géant qui décomptait mes points disparaîtra. On ôtera le serpent de l'écusson de l'école et tout le monde l'oubliera. D'un certain côté, cette charge me pèse comme si j'en étais responsable. Je me dis que j'aurais dû faire exprès de rater mes examens, de redoubler ma septième année, rien que pour que le nom de Serpentard dure encore un an, une ultime année.

Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là?

Je me lève de mon fauteuil, qui grince un peu. Le mobilier de ma Salle Commune a vécu. Il n'est plus entretenu depuis depuis qu'il n'y a plus que moi. Un élève, ça ne compte pas. Ils n'ont pas envie de s'embêter pour moi. 

Non pas que je me plaigne. Oh, peut-être que j'aurais vécu une meilleure scolarité si j'avais eu des camarades, mais peut-être aussi que j'aurais été moins à ma place. Là, au moins, c'est moi qui la crée, ma place. Pas de problème d'encombrement. La maison de Serpentard, c'est moi. Les traits des Serpentards, ce sont les miens. Logique.

Mes traits, justement. Je m'approche de la grande glace qui orne l'entrée de ma Salle. Je me contemple dedans. Mes traits sont fins, mon nez peut-être un peu trop présent à mon goût, mais je ne l'ai pas modifié depuis plusieurs mois. Mes cheveux sont couleur d'ambre, ni très blonds ni très roux, j'ai adopté cette couleur il y a plusieurs années déjà, quand j'ai commencé à me faire appeler Ambre, en fait. Et mes yeux, ça, j'en suis le plus fière. Ils sont dorés, tout dorés comme mes cheveux, peut-être un brin plus sombres. J'adore cette teinte, elle me fait un regard transperçant. Les gens me regardent bizarrement au début, mais ceux qui me connaissent se sont habitués. Je n'ai pris cette couleur définitive que depuis deux ou trois ans. Avant j'en changeais tout le temps, presque chaque jour. Je n'en étais jamais satisfaite, je changeais d'avis d'un jour sur l'autre. Je suppose que j'ai mûri.

Oui, je suis une Métamorphmagus. De naissance. Mes parents ne l'étaient pas, pas plus que mes grands-parents. Je ne sais pas d'où vient ce don, mais j'en étais très fière étant petite. Maintenant, un peu moins. J'ai appris que ça dérangeait les gens quand j'étalais mon don en public. Ils me trouvaient instable, et certains étaient jaloux. Alors je me suis fixée. Même mon nez, je n'y touche plus. C'est bien comme ça. Je préfère ne pas prendre une apparence parfaite.

Sur ma robe noire d'écolière, l'écusson brodé d'un serpent. Il ne me va pas très bien au teint, je n'ai jamais aimé le vert. Mais je dois être fière de ma maison. je suis la dernière à pouvoir l'être, fière. Je n'ai pas le droit de la renier, ou ce sera sa deuxième mort. 

Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là?

Laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire.

La foule était dense sur le quai 9 3/4 en ce matin froid de septembre. Mes parents se frayaient un chemin à coup d'épaules, et moi je suivais, accrochée aux jupes de ma mère. J'avais les cheveux noirs mi-longs et les yeux bruns, c'était ma période "ténébreuse". J'avais dix ans. Presque onze. 

Le wagon où je suis montée, je l'ai trouvé sale et mal entretenu. Oui, j'étais une vraie Serpentarde dans l'âme, à l'époque. Jamais satisfaite.

J'ai rencontré un groupe de nouvelles, comme moi, qui allaient en troupeau. Certaines avaient l'air plutôt sympas, alors je les ai suivies. Nous sommes entrées dans un compartiment au hasard et on s'est serrées pour toutes rentrer. On devait être huit, et chaque banquette du Poudlard Express est prévue pour trois, mais c'est mince à cet âge-là. Ça rentrait.

- Tu t'appelles comment? m'a demandé une toute petite fille aux cheveux châtains et très longs.

- Ambriastelle, j'ai dit. Elles m'ont toutes regardé avec des expressions ahuries.

- Ça te dérange pas si on t'appelle Ambre? a fait la petite gamine. J'ai dit non. Et voilà, c'était la première fois. Depuis, ce surnom m'est resté.

Elle s'appelait Cassandre Sevestre, et cette rencontre n'a été que la première d'une longue histoire d'amitié entre nous. Les autres filles n'ont eu qu'une importance moindre dans ma vie, mais elles ont quand même été mes camarades pendant sept années, et je crois que je peux citer leurs noms: Lizzie Byrne avait des cheveux tout blonds, des tâches de rousseur et un sourire ravissant; Janet Wilkins portait ses cheveux bruns au carré et elle a toujours été aimable avec moi malgré la maison où elle a été envoyée; Natalie Flanagan était une grande gueule aux yeux rieurs; quand aux trois autres, qui portaient les noms de Sara Cox, Elenn Hughes et Mary Gainsborough, elles n'ont pas eu autant d'importance pour moi et tout ce qu'elles m'ont laissé comme souvenir est celui de leurs apparences, qui n'a pas tant d'intérêt.

Je me rappelle nos discussions dans ce train: c'étaient celles d'un groupe de filles de onze ans, tellement importantes à l'époque, et finalement tellement futiles. Je lisais beaucoup à cet âge-là, mais mes nouvelles amies n'étaient pas très portées sur les livres, et j'étais peu concernée par leurs conversations. Mais trois sur les sept étaient des enfants de Moldus (oui, j'ai perdu cette mauvaise manie de dire "Sang-de-Bourbe", je vous en parlerai plus tard) et c'était leur premier contact avec le monde magique; alors j'ai pu profiter des longues heures de trajet pour leur raconter ce que je savais, ce que j'attendais, ce qui me faisait peur pas de cette manière, bien sûr, parce que je n'aurais jamais avoué que je connaissais la peur mais quand je leur parlais de la Répartition, des profs horribles ou encore des punitions bizarres infligées par le concierge, c'était une manière d'exorciser mon appréhension. Je ne sais pas si elles l'ont perçu comme tel. Il est vrai qu'elles étaient très occupées à essayer d'imaginer ce qui les attendait, et ça n'était pas facile, pas du tout. Même moi, à qui on avait parlé de Poudlard depuis toujours, je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qu'est réellement ce château. 

Nous sommes arrivés à la tombée de la nuit, et il avait commencé à bruiner, mais on a quand même essuyé la traversée du lac sur les barques, avec le gigantesque garde-chasse du nom de Hagrid, qui tenait la lanterne bien haut pour nous éclairer. Nous sommes entrés dans la grotte au pied de la falaise, nous avons débarqué des navires, et je me souviens que quand j'ai posé le pied à terre, je me suis dit: "Enfin à Poudlard". Ma vie commençait là.

Elle s'est terminée vingt minutes plus tard.

Je ne sais pas si je dois remonter dans le château ou quoi. J'hésite à aller retrouver Lizzie et Janet sur la prairie, là-haut, au chaud soleil de juin. Oh, bien sûr, je pourrais, et elles m'accueilleraient comme elles l'ont toujours fait. Il y a aussi les garçons de Serdaigle, Pol et Oswald, ils doivent être dehors eux aussi, et puis il y a une bande de Gryffondors sympas Mais je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie d'être avec eux, pas plus que je ne peux rester seule. Mon dilemne, ça. Le même qui m'a suivie toute cette année, ma dernière année à Poudlard. 

Je crois que je vais rester ici. Il fait froid dans ma Salle, mais les feux chauffent fort. À l'intention de qui, on se le demande. J'ai pu faire tout le bordel que je voulais ici, il n'y a personne pour venir râler, et les Elfes de Maison rangent tout pendant la nuit.

Je vais rester ici et reprendre ma lecture. Ou, non, je vais penser. Je vais me souvenir de mes sept anneés de serpentardises. 

La Cérémonie de la Répartition. Mon grand frère Aloysius m'en avait parlé, comme d'une terrible épreuve au cours de laquelle le Choixpeau vous posait plein de questions. Je dois dire que j'y ai cru jusqu'au bout, même quand j'ai vu que les gens qui passaient avant moi posaient à peine le chapeau bizarre sur leurs têtes que, déjà, il avait fait son choix.

Et j'y suis allée, à mon tour. C'est là que je suis morte, c'est toujours ce que je dis. Où ailleurs qu'à cet endroit-là? Si je suis morte ce soir-là, c'est parce qu'une saleté de Choixpeau a décidé de mon destin à ma place. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il agisse comme il l'a fait. Non, il m'a infligé cette malédiction par pure partialité, et c'est ce qui me fait le haïr.

Pourquoi moi plutôt qu'un autre? Elenn aussi avait l'étoffe d'une bonne Serpentarde, et je suis sûre que Oswald s'y serait senti à l'aise. Mais c'est tombé sur moi, pour une raison connue du Choixpeau seul. Sur moi et personne d'autre.

Est-ce en raison de mon nom? La famille Black a une très, très longue tradition de Sorciers noirs, mais ça ne suffisait pas à faire de moi une Serpentarde. En fait, je crois que je les avais, les traits de caractère. J'aurais pu être à Serdaigle aussi, peut-être même à Gryffondor; du moins, si Elenn y a été envoyée c'est que j'aurais pu l'être. Mais j'étais bien une Serpentarde, je ne nie pas ça: ce que je nie, c'est qu'il n'y en ait eu aucun autre. La fournée de première années était pleine de bon élèves pour ma maison. Le Choixpeau les a refoulés.

- Tu es pleine d'ambition, m'a-t-il susurré à l'oreille. Tu es travailleuse, c'est une qualité indéniable, et tu as du talent. Mais tu es solitaire, magouilleuse et tu n'hésites pas à marcher sur les autres pour te hisser à la première place. Je ne vois pas trop comment te mettre ailleurs qu'à Serpentard!

D'accord. Ce tableau n'était pas faux, à l'époque en tout cas. Je n'ai pas protesté, ça me convenait parfaitement: mes parents et mon frère étaient passés par là. Je suis allée sagement m'assoir à la table qui partait dans des délires de joie, sans que je sache pourquoi. C'est quand j'ai vu le Choixpeau arriver aux noms en M, puis en P, puis en W, puis en Z que j'ai compris. 

Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en envoyer un seul. Pas un seul autre que moi. Pourquoi est-ce tombé sur moi, je l'ignore. Mais j'étais la seule Serpentarde de première année, alors que les autres maisons étaient bourrées à craquer.

- Tu t'appeles Ambrelle Black, c'est ça? m'a demandé un grand type brun assis à côté de moi.

- Ambriastelle, ais-je rectifié. Tu peux m'appeler Ambre, plutôt. Et toi?

- Ephrem Macnair. Félicitations, dis-donc. Je peux te serrer la main?

Je n'ai pas compris ce qui lui prenait, pas plus que tous ces élèves qui me saluaient, me félicitaient, me parlaient fièrement Ce n'est qu'en observant l'ensemble de la salle que j'ai remarqué quelque chose.

Les tables de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient extrêmement remplies. Les élèves étaient obligés de se serrer pour laisser de la place aux nouveaux. Au contraire, notre table était aux deux tiers vide.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? ais-je demandé à Ephrem.

- Ça, ma petite, a-t-il dit d'un air supérieur, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu viens de devenir une star.

- Quoi?

- La maison de Serpentard s'éteint, petite. Tu vois, moi, je suis en sixième année. On est sept dans ma classe. Les cinquième année sont huit, les quatrième huit aussi. Les troisième année, eux, sont quatre et les deuxième trois. On a tous cru qu'il n'y aurait plus personne cette fois-ci, mais il y a eu toi.

Je crois que l'ampleur de la révélation ne m'est pas apparue tout de suite, tant ça semblait aberrant. Du temps de mon frère, on n'avait jamais évoqué une quelconque extinction des Serpentards. Pour mes parents, cette maison restait la plus côtée, tellement plus sérieuse, qui triait ses membres sur le volet et voilà que ça devenait la maison des parias, tellement élitiste qu'elle ne laissait plus rentrer personne.

- Mais j'ai fait. Pourquoi il y en a de moins en moins? Les gens n'ont plus le caractère pour?

- Oh, non, est intervenu un autre type, un grand blond orgueilleux. Ne va pas croire ça. La moitié des Serdaigles devraient être chez nous, tu vois, et pareil pour plein de Gryffondors.

- Les traits qui font un bon Serpentard n'ont pas disparu, affirma Ephrem. C'est le Choixpeau qui a décidé de faire disparaître les Serpentards.

Pourquoi moi? Je me suis si souvent posé cette question que j'ai le sentiment qu'elle m'accompagne en permanence. Pourquoi Ambriastelle Black devait-elle être la dernière Serpentarde? Et je n'ai jamais, jamais eu de réponse. C'était de la pure injustice. On aurait au moins pu me laisser un compagnon, ou alors ne répartir personne dans cette maison. Mais laisser une seule élève assumer seule le nom de sa maison c'était profondément injuste. J'en veux tellement au Choixpeau qu'il m'arrive encore d'en rêver, certaines nuits.

Et j'en rêve encore, en ce moment, tandis que j'observe les flammes qui dansent dans l'âtre. Ce vert omniprésent m'insupporte. Je voudrais tout changer, casser tous ces murs, laisser rentrer l'eau du lac qui cogne à mes fenêtre, noyer définitivement l'horrible place de ma solitude incessante. Je voudrais arracher ces tentures à mains nues! Les déchirer et les donner à manger aux poissons. J'éteindrais ces feux verts comme la mort et j'en allumerais des oranges à ma place, orange, c'est ma couleur ça, ni rouge ni jaune ni bleu, aucune des trois maisons, mais résolument pas verte non plus, car le vert m'insupporte, il m'étouffe, il m'étouffe Tant de jours, tant d'années partagées avec les Gryffondors de mon âge m'ont bien changée. Voilà l'ultime malédiction du Choixpeau: la dernière Serpentarde ne l'est même plus à part entière, tant elle a fréquentée les autres maisons à défaut de la sienne. Oui, j'avais tous mes cours en commun avec Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, mes amis étaient dans ces maisons et les Serpentards plus âgés que moi m'agaçaient. Et à présent, je me demande bien ce qui va m'arriver à l'avenir, car mon passé trop lourd m'empêche de regarder au-delà. J'ignore si je retrouverai des gens de mon espèce, qui sauront me remettre dans le droit chemin. J'ignore si je serai capable de les supporter. La dernière Serpentarde vivra-t-elle toute sa vie auprès d'ex-Gryffondors? Quelle ironie

Bien sûr, cette question que vous vous posez en me lisant, je me la suis posée aussi: pourquoi le Choixpeau magique faisait-il ça? Qu'est-ce que la maison du vieux Salazar avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'il lui en veuille à ce point?

Il a fallu attendre ma troisième année pour que j'en apprenne plus à ce sujet. C'était un soir de novembre, l'orage tonnait, et je sortais d'un cours de Potions au cours duquel Rogue m'avait accordé trente points coup sur coup, et retiré trente-cinq à différents Gryffondors. La conversation avec Lizzie et Janet était un peu froide, mais je crois qu'elles ne m'en tenaient pas rancune; du moins je l'espère, je n'ai jamais cherché à m'attirer les faveurs de Rogue, c'est lui qui me les a données tout seul. Je suppose qu'il me considérait comme le dernier rempart de serpentardise face aux assauts des trois autres maisons.

Donc, nous regagnions le Grand Hall. Je me souviens que Lizzie m'a demandé:

- Tu fais un crochet par la tour avec nous? Il faut que je récupère un livre à rendre à la bibliothèque, ou Pince va me fusiller.

J'ai hoché la tête. J'étais déjà entrée dans leur Salle Commune, et si certains Gryffondors me regardaient de travers je n'en avais cure. 

Mais au détour d'un couloir, je suis tombée sur le Préfet-en-chef, un certain Avotcher:

- Black, c'est toi? il a fait.

- Ouais, ai-je répondu.

- Tu dois me suivre dans le bureau du directeur.

J'aurai voulu échanger un regard inquiet avec mes amies, mais j'avais ma fierté à préserver. Au lieu de ça, j'ai demandé:

- Elles peuvent venir?

Avotcher a secoué la tête:

- Juste toi, Black. Suis-moi.

Les deux Gryffondors ont haussé les épaules d'un air désolé et m'ont laissée. Le Préfet est parti d'un bon pas, et je lui ai couru après. Nous sommes arrivés devant une grande gargouille représentant une bestiole indéfinissable. 

- Loukoum Liquéfiant, a dit Avotcher. 

La gargouille a pivoté pour nous laisser passer. De l'autre côté, un escalier en pierre tournait lentement sur lui-même. Mon guide est monté, et l'escalier nous a emmené à l'étage.

- Professeur Dumbledore? a-t-il dit en frappant à la porte.

Pas de réponse. Il a réessayé. Finalement, il a poussé le lourd battant de bois. 

- Bon, a-t-il fait en s'effaçant pour me laisser entrer. Tu l'attends ici, et surtout tu ne touches à rien. Je t'assure que dans le cas contraire, ça va barder pour ta maison. 

- Ça va, je suis pas stupide, j'ai grogné. 

Avotcher était un Serdaigle, aussi hautain que peuvent l'être les pires d'entre eux. Il m'a laissé après un dernier regard je-sais-bien-que-tu-vas-faire-plein-de-conneries-dès-que-j'aurai-le-dos-tourné', mais je l'ai ignoré froidement.

La porte s'est refermée, et je me suis avancée, intriguée. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ce bureau, et j'ai trouvé qu'il y régnait une atmosphère étrange, avec ces tableaux endormis et tous ces appareils inconnus sur des étagères. J'ignorais totalement ce que Dumbledore pouvait bien me vouloir: avait-ce un rapport avec mon statut de dernière des Serpentards? Oui, car depuis trois ans que j'étais à Poudlard, le Choixpeau n'avait plus réparti personne dans ma maison. Les premières et les deuxièmes années n'existaient pas à Serpentard. Les sixième et les septième de l'époque où j'étais arrivée étaient partis, et notre nombre se réduisait d'année en année.

Et c'est alors que je l'ai vu, endormi sur son étagère. Lui. Mon principal ennemi, qui dormait tranquillement en attendant la prochaine Répartition. Le Choixpeau Magique.

Et je l'ai enfilé. Ça n'a pas été plus compliqué que ça. J'ai marché jusqu'à lui, je l'ai attrapé en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds et je l'ai posé sur ma tête.

Bonjour' 

- Pourquoi tu fais ça? j'ai demandé, bouillante d'une rage inextinctible. 

Ça?'

- Ne te fous pas de moi, j'ai menacé en l'attrapant par la pointe et en serrant. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Oh! Tu es la petite Ambriastelle, hmm? Ambriastelle Black! Oui oui oui'

- Alors?

Tu te pose des questions sur ta maison? N'ai-je pas été assez clair? Tu es magouilleuse et supérieure. Ta place est là où je t'ai mise.'

- Je m'en fous! j'ai crié. C'est pas ça ma question, ok?

Quand j'y repense, je me demande toujours ce qui m'a mis dans cet état. C'est comme si le jugement froid et sans pitié du Choixpeau me dérangeait. Comme si, déjà, je doutais de ma place à Serpentard.

Quelle est ta question?'

- Tu le sais! Tu le sais! 

Évidemment. Je voulais l'entendre de ta bouche. Et pas la peine de crier, j'entends très bien ce qu'il y a dans ta tête.'

- Alors réponds-moi.

J'avais pris mon ton le plus menaçant. Ça ne l'a pas effrayé d'un poil.

Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'envoie plus personne dans ta maison.'

- Oui.

Hmm.'

- Alors?

La réponse n'est pas si simple.'

- Raison de plus pour t'y mettre tout de suite. Arrête de me faire patienter et réponds.

Très bien. Tu l'auras voulu. De toute façon, je m'étonne que tu ne l'ai pas encore deviné toi-même. Tu es plutôt lente, pour une Serpentarde.'

J'ai encaissé l'insulte sans broncher. J'attendais ma réponse, frémissante.

Tu veux savoir pourquoi il n'y a plus de Serpentards? La raison est simple, même si la réponse est compliquée à donner. La voici'

D'accord, ce n'est pas très sympa de ma part de vous faire baver. Je sais que vous attendez avec impatience cette réponse que, moi, j'ai mis trois ans à obtenir. D'autre part, y repenser me fait mal. Ça m'angoisse. Et encore plus à présent, après une année de solitude quasi-totale.

Je tiens à mettre les choses au clair. Après mon entrée à Poudlard, le bruit s'est répandu que la jeune Black était la dernière des Serpentards, et que la maison allait s'éteindre. De nombreux Sorciers se sont réjouits, tandis que ceux qui connaissaient la véritable essence de la maison de Salazar s'inquiétaient de cet état des faits. Toujours est-il que le Choixpeau a confirmé ses intentions l'année suivante, en ne répartissant personne chez nous. À partir de là, Poudlard a gagné une renommée qu'il n'avait pas voulu. On disait qu'à Poudlard, on pratiquait l'élistisme. On disait que Serpentard avait été fermée car c'était la maison des Mangemorts, on disait que Dumbledore craignait l'ascension d'un nouveau Seigneur Noir, un nouveau descendant de Salazar qui aurait les même pouvoirs que son prédécesseur. Les unes après les autres, les grandes familles de Sang-purs ont tourné le dos à notre école et ont envoyé leurs enfants à Durmstrang, ou à Gazzaladra en Italie. Poudlard devenait de plus en plus le lieu de fréquentation des Sang-de-Bourbe et des racailles telles que les Weasley et autres.

Les années ont passé, notre nombre s'est réduit à mesure que les élèves passaient leur ASPIC et s'en allaient. Et je me suis retrouvée seule, pour ma dernière année à Poudlard, seule de ma maison. 

Pourtant, à l'époque de ce que je vous raconte, je ne l'étais pas encore. Je n'avais que treize ans, et nous étions encore vingt-quatre Serpentards. Mais je savais déjà comment ça allait finir. Et j'étais déjà amère. Voilà pourquoi j'ai écouté avec beaucoup d'attention et de dégoût ce que ce foutu Choixpeau avait à me dire

Tu veux savoir pourquoi il n'y a plus de Serpentards? La raison est simple, même si la réponse est compliquée à donner. La voici: votre maison est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Il y a soixante ans, un Sorcier est entré à Poudlard, a découvert la Chambre des Secrets dissimulée par Salazar Serpentard et a lâché un monstre sur les élèves. Plus tard, ce même Sorcier s'est plongé dans la magie noire, à tel point qu'il est devenu le Sorcier le plus puissant de tous. Avec ses nombreux adeptes, ils ont semé la terreur et les morts se sont comptés par centaines durant plus de vingt ans, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le jeune Potter y mette fin. Crois-tu que cela serait arrivé si la maison du vieux Salazar avait existé? Crois-tu que tous ces Serpentards seraient devenus des Mangemorts si ils avaient été à Poufsouffle ou à Serdaigle? Et crois-tu que c'est l'une des trois maisons qui donnera naissance au prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres? Le crois-tu? Je vais te le dire, moi: la seule façon d'éradiquer les mages noirs, c'est de faire disparaître le lieu où ils apprennent 

leurs petits tours.'

J'ai rejeté le Choixpeau, écurée et effrayée par tant de mauvaise foi. Je le tenais par la pointe, le plus loin possible de ma tête, mais ça ne m'a pas évité d'entendre la suite:

Je ne suis qu'un chapeau, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'influence, mais il y a une chose que je contrôle, et dans laquelle je suis seul maître. Tant que la Répartition sera de mon ressort, il n'y aura plus un seul élève à Serpentard.'

- Tu te trompes, ai-je craché. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre. Ça ne peut rien changer. Tu es fou!

Si j'avais eu tous mes esprits, j'aurai profité du peu de temps qu'il me restait pour lui poser la question la plus importante: pourquoi MOI? Mais j'étais perturbée et choquée par les aberrations que je venais d'entendre, alors je n'ai pas pu lui demander. Et un instant plus tard, le directeur est entré.

Albus Dumbledore était quelqu'un de vraiment mystérieux. D'aucuns affirmaient qu'il avait péri dans le combat contre Vous-Savez-Qui, et pourtant il était toujours là, assurant la direction de l'école sans heurts et sans fatigue, malgré son grand âge. 

Il me surprit le Choixpeau à la main, et je me dépêchais de le reposer. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque et m'invita à m'assoir. Ce qu'il m'a dit ce jour-là, moi-même je ne m'en souviens plus. Mon esprit s'y refuse. Les révélations du Choixpeau l'ont accaparé, totalement, définitivement.

Les jours heureux s'en vont

Tels des papillons

Soufflés par la tempête.

Cassandre. 

Je pense à elle, son visage refuse de quitter mon esprit. Cassandre.

Elle a été une amie, une vraie. J'aime à le croire, du moins. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour m'imaginer qu'elle préférait fréquenter la paria de l'école à ceux de sa maison. Mais souvent, je repense à notre relation, à nos jeux, à notre complicité. Et je me dis: si. Elle préférait être avec moi qu'avec ces crétins de sa classe.

Cassandre. Je revois ses cheveux châtains qu'elle tressait en petites nattes, ses yeux verts qui me captivaient Elle était plus petite que moi, alors parfois, pour jouer, je rétrécissais ma taille pour avoir l'air d'une naine. Avec toute autre personne, je me serais sentie humiliée, mais avec Cassandre ça nous faisais rire.

Je me souviens d'un jour

Nous étions en quatrième année. L'année de tous les délires, sans doute celle où je me suis sentie le mieux dans ma peau.

C'était le mois de janvier. Un week-end. Il neigeait à n'en plus voir à cinq pas, des tonnes et des tonnes de neige qui tourbillonaient. Le vent sifflait à nos oreilles. Cassandre revenait d'un entraînement de Quidditch, et j'étais allée la regarder, peut-être par masochisme. je n'aime pas le Quidditch. Je n'y peux rien, mais voir ces gens qui risquent leur peau, à trente mètres du sol, ça me met mal à l'aise.

Nous étions donc là, elle et moi, dans la neige folle qui dissimulait tout. Elle avait son balai à la main, et s'était tellement enroulée dans son écharpe bleu et bronze qu'on ne voyait plus que ses yeux. Moi, je portais un bonnet de laine orange, faisant fi des règles communes aux quatre maisons (à savoir: ne porter que des vêtements aux couleurs de sa maison) et je laissais mes cheveux flotter au vent. Nous marchions pour revenir du terrain de Quidditch, mais je ne sais comment nous nous sommes trompées de directions. Tout à coup, Cassandre fit un pas et s'écroula sur les fesses avec une soudaineté qui nous fit éclater de rire. J'avançai, et c'est moi qui me retrouvai à mon tour étalée par terre.

- On s'est complètement trompées! s'exclama Cassandre. On est au lac gelé!

En effet, on était carrément pas au bon endroit. Mais c'était une bonne occasion de faire des glissades, et on en a profité, et plus que ça! Une heure après, l'infirmière nous découvrait à sa porte, trempées jusqu'aux os et les extrémités gelées. On est restées à l'infirmerie une semaine, et je me souviens que le capitaine de l'équipe de Cassandre était furieux contre elle. Mais quelles rigolades on s'est payé! Toute la journée allongées dans deux lits voisins, avec l'infirmerie pour nous toutes seules, jouant aux cartes avec nos doigts engourdis ou nous racontant des histoires

Cassandre avait un don pour les histoires. Plus tard, elle voulait devenir écrivain. Je lui ai demandé, une fois, ce qu'elle écrirait. Elle me répondit qu'elle se lancerait avec plaisir dans le récit de la scolarité d'un petit Sorcier à Poudlard.

- Tu rigoles! j'ai fait. Ça n'intéressera personne!

Je crois que je l'ai blessée, mais elle n'en a rien laissé paraître. De la graine de Serpentarde, ma Cassandre. Elle a fait la bravache et a affirmé qu'un jour elle serait mondialement connue et que ses livres se vendraient comme des petits pains.

Oh, Cassandre que je donnerais cher à présent pour pouvoir lire un jour les aventures de ton petit Sorcier

Des histoires, elle en racontait n'importe quand. Dès que le silence s'installait et que l'ennui montait, elle fermait les yeux un instant et les rouvrait avec dedans une foultitude de chevaliers, de mages noirs, de dragons, de Moldus maléfiques, de planètes vierges à conquérir, de combats à l'épée, de duels de magie, d'amazones chevauchant des Abraxans, de créatures secrètes tapies dans l'ombre d'une forêt d'épines, de nuages dorés à l'horizon et de plein d'autres choses encore

Souvent, je n'étais pas la seule à écouter. Si moi j'ai acquis la renommée de la Dernière Serpentarde, Cassandre, elle, au fil des ans, a acquis celle de Conteuse. Elle commençait une histoire pour moi et pour Janet, et la terminait pour une dizaine de Gryffondors et de Poufsouffles en admiration. Elle était comme ça, Cassandre. Elle captivait.

J'en ai parlé à Janet, un jour. Je m'en souviens, c'était un soir de septembre et nous discutions au coin d'un feu nourri:

- Tu en penses quoi, de Cassandre? m'a demandé Janet.

Je ne m'étonnai pas de la question. C'était le genre de question à la Janet: directe, sans détour et sans forcément beaucoup de tact non plus.

- C'est mon amie, j'ai dit.

- Ah, parce que moi pas, a-t-elle demandé très sérieusement.

- Tu es bête, j'ai fait pour couper court à des explications embarassantes.

Le fait est que, oui, Cassandre m'était plus chère que Janet. Je n'avais pas envie de chercher des raisons à ça, et encore moins de les exposer.

- Et toi, tu en penses quoi? ai-je demandé pour réorienter le sujet. 

Évidemment, elle n'attendait qu'une chose depuis le début, c'était que je lui pose cette question. Je le savais, elle savait que je le savais, c'était comme ça entre nous. C'était Janet.

- J'en pense que c'est quelqu'un de formidable, a-t-elle dit en vidant un verre de Bièraubeurre d'une gorgée. C'est une conteuse-née. Elle te fait voir en vrai ce qu'elle raconte, comme si c'était un film qu'elle te passait dans la tête. C'est beau. Je trouve ça beau, quand tous les gens l'écoutent sans rien dire, et qu'ils ont tous le même paysage dans les yeux, chacun à sa façon. C'est la magie-Cassandre, ça.

- Oui, ai-je opiné. 

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à rajouter. Notre discution s'est orientée sur autre chose, peut-être sur quelqu'un d'autre, mais ces phrases sont restées gravées en moi.

Peut-être serait-il temps que je vous présente mieux la bande d'amis que je fréquente. Nous allons bientôt nous quitter, puisque le Poudlard Express va nous ramener chacun de son côté et que l'année prochaine ne nous verra plus dans mon cher Poudlard. Mais il reste quelques heures, quelques malheureuses heures où je veux profiter à fond de mon école adorée. Je veux me souvenir de tous ces moments de joie, tous les ordonner dans ma tête et les exposer là, frétillants dans leur habit de lumière, à la vue impartiale de mon cerveau. Peut-être alors saurai-je extirper de cet amas de nuds le fil qui s'est emmêlé aux autre et a tout fait chavirer, et peut-être saurai-je tirer dessus pour le défaire et me libérer enfin de ce poids qui m'accable. Je ne sais. Je me dois d'essayer.

Mes amis, donc. Oui, je crois pouvoir les appeler comme ça. Mes amis. Ce mot roule dans ma bouche, il sonne. Je l'ai trouvé creux parfois, mais aujourd'hui je le crois plus vide de sens. Je crois que j'en ai réellement eu. Je crois qu'ils ne m'oublieront pas. Je crois que je me souviendrai d'eux.

Cassandre, je vous en ai parlé et je vous en reparlerai. Cheveux châtains, si longs en comparaison de sa petite taille, qu'elle nouait en nattes à l'africaine, plein de petites nattes qui dansaient et captaient la lumière Yeux verts, bordés de doré dans la lumière du couchant Ses grands yeux émerveillés qui devenaient si sérieux quand il s'agissait de nous faire partir en voyage par la pensée, de nous évader par le récit. 

Lizzie, si blonde que les autres filles en tiraient parfois de la jalousie, le visage noyé de tâches de rousseur qui nous faisaient dire d'elle qu'elle avait été exposée à une pluie de mini-météorites. Ses yeux d'un marron roux ressortaient fortement sur sa figure pâle. Elle était à Gryffondor, se rongeait les ongles et avait un don pour coiffer ses cheveux d'une manière qui aurait semblé totalement inimaginable à toute autre fille qu'elle. Je l'aimais bien, Lizzie, et même si elle ne montrait pas beaucoup son affection pour moi je pense que c'était réciproque. En septième année, alors qu'il n'y avait plus que moi à Serpentard, elle m'a accompagné plus souvent, m'a ouvert totalement les portes de sa salle commune en me confiant le mot de passe tous les mois et est venue me voir fréquemment dans le souterrain des Serpentards. Elle avait la voix grave pour une fille, parlait avec toute sortes de jurons fantaisistes qu'elle inventait elle-même, et en cinq ans elle est sortie avec la moitié des garçons de l'école. Je l'aimais bien.

Janet: la deuxième Gryffondor du lot. Les yeux marrons, les cheveux bruns coupés au carré et très raides, les cils noirs et fournis Toujours fourrée avec Lizzie, et toujours là pour m'aider ou, accessoirement, pour me demander de l'aide. Janet c'est pas facile de définir une personne quand on a été très proche d'elle si longtemps. Pour résumer, je crois que je peux affirmer mieux connaître Janet qu'elle ne se connaît elle-même. C'est pour ça que je me sens si proche d'elle, sans doute

Natalie: on a été très proches les deux premières années de ma scolarité. Après, elle s'est fait une place dans sa bande de Poufsouffles et ça l'a éloignée de moi. Je le regrette, parce qu'elle avait toujours le mot pour rire. Mais dans le même temps j'ai gagné Janet et Lizzie, ainsi vont les choses. Natalie avait les yeux noirs comme une aile de corbeau et les yeux bleus, curieux mélange, et c'était la plus grande gueule que j'ai jamais connue. Mais agréable, comme tous les Poufsouffles. Elle me manque parfois.

Et la bande ne serait pas complète si je n'évoquais pas Pol et Oz, deux garçons de Serdaigle. C'est Cassandre qui les a ramenés dans le groupe, à un âge où les filles fréquentent plutôt les filles et réciproquement. Pol, avec sa tignasse rousse, était le comique de la bande, toujours prêt à apporter la légèreté qui nous manquait parfois. De beaux yeux marrons, je l'ai remarqué souvent. Et, depuis peu, des rouflaquettes qui ne lui vont pas si mal. 

Quant à Oz déjà, son vrai nom est Oswald, mais on le surnomme Oz. Ça fait penser à la Terre d'Oz, l'Australie, et au Merveilleux Magicien d'Oz. Il a des yeux gris. Des cheveux blonds, blond foncé. Des sens très aiguisés. C'est le garçon le plus adorable que je connaisse. Ah, et c'est un loup-garou.

C'est ça qui nous a conduit à l'idée

Connaissez-vous Harry Potter? 

Bon, d'accord. Question débile. Je reprends: évidemment, vous connaissez Harry Potter. À un an, il a tué le plus terrible Mage Noir de tous les temps, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononçait-Pas-Le-Nom. Puis celui-ci a rescussité, et Harry Potter l'a retué, au terme d'un combat magistral qui a opposé les deux plus grands titans de la magie. Ce combat a eu lieu il y a maintenant douze ans, mais il est déjà entré dans la légende. 

Bon. Il se trouve que Potter avait un père. James du même nom. Un grand Sorcier, paraît-il, du moins d'après les rumeurs. Et il se trouve que ce James Potter avait un ami durant sa scolarité. Un loup-garou.

Quand Oz est entré à Poudlard, le vieux Dumbledore l'a accepté en disant qu'il y avait eu des précédents et qu'on appliquerait la même formule que pour Rémus Lupin: tous les soirs de pleine lune, enfermement dans le passage secret dont l'entrée se trouve sous un arbre du parc, et qui mène à la Cabane Hurlante de Pré-au-Lard. Mais le directeur avait commis l'erreur (à moins que ça n'ait été calculé?) de citer Lupin.

De là, rien de plus simple: quelques petites recherches sur ce prédécesseur, motivées uniquement par la curiosité au début, ont amené Oz à découvrir cette fameuse bande dont faisaient partie James Potter et Rémus Lupin: les Maraudeurs.

Il faut préciser que l'oncle de Pol n'est autre que le meilleur ami du célèbre Harry Potter. De là nous viennent la plupart de nos informations sur les étranges Maraudeurs. Et immédiatement, un grand intérêt pour eux s'est créé.

Au début, c'est resté entre Cassandre, Pol et Oz. Eux seuls étaient au courant de la condition de loup-garou d'Oz. Puis le cercle s'est élargi, accueillant Lizzie, Janet et moi.

Un projet s'est formé.

Ça demande de l'énergie de se transformer en animal. Beaucoup d'énergie. On commence par apprendre à trouver en soi la partie la plus bestiale. Puis, à petits coups de magie, on la flatte, on la travaille, on l'exalte. Une fois ce processus acquis, la transformation du corps n'est plus qu'une question d'énergie.

Je pensais que ça serait plus facile pour moi, étant donné que je maîtrisais déjà la Métamorphmagie. Nom d'un griffon! Je me trompais lourdement. Des six Sorciers, j'ai été la plus lente à acquérir la transformation. Ça m'a énormément vexé, d'ailleurs.

On s'y est pris très tôt. Trop tôt, certainement. À douze ans, on ne possède pas assez de pouvoirs pour réussir une métamorphose de cette envergure. Pas avant plusieurs années. 

Mais l'été de mes quinze ans, c'était chose faite.

J'étais une Animagus.

Mes cheveux sont couleur d'ambre, et mes yeux dorés. Je suis la dernière des Serpentards, mais ça n'est pas pour ça que je me change en serpent.

Les nuits de pleine lune, il y a six bêtes qui gambadent dans le parc de Poudlard. La première est un loup, un loup un peu miteux aux crocs flamboyants et au pelage gris clair.

La seconde est une chouette hulotte aux yeux verts qui percent l'obscurité.

La troisième est grande et large, jument galopante au pelage d'un brun luisant.

La quatrième, ondulant au ras du sol, est un renard à la queue touffue et toute rousse, malin et rusé.

La cinquième est minuscule, dotée d'une longue queue au bout en plumeau. Nez pointu aux longues moustaches, yeux ronds et noirs, petites pattes griffues: c'est une gerbille au poil blond-beige.

La dernière, enfin, court plus vite que le vent et saute dans le faite des arbres, se fond dans la nuit. Ses yeux sont deux torches aux pupilles rondes, son pelage a la couleur de l'electrum constellé de taches noires en croissant de lune. Elle grimpe aux troncs, marche sur les branches et bondit sur ses adversaires ou, accessoirement, sur le loup-garou quand il devient agressif. C'est moi. Je suis une panthère.

Quand on s'est aperçus que Pol se changeait en renard, il s'est fait moquer: lui, le Serdaigle modèle, se changer en l'animal rusé par excellence!

Mais la question n'est pas là, nous le savons tous. Nos maisons ne peuvent pas nous fondre dans un moule absolu, pas plus que nos doubles bestiaux ne peuvent nous définir parfaitement. Tout cela n'est qu'artifice. Avec de la magie par-dessus.

Janet nous a dit que le cheval lui convenait. C'est un animal simple. Il ne se pose pas de questions: galoper, crinière au vent, la ravit comme rien d'autre. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse que quand elle rentre d'une virée nocturne. 

La chouette, c'est bien sûr Cassandre. Qui d'autre? Elle adore voler, tout comme elle aime le mystère et l'obscure de la nuit. Elle est notre éclaireuse à tous, elle qui vole tout là-haut. 

Vous le croirez si vous voulez, mais Oz s'est entraîné en même temps que nous. Il est Animagus, lui aussi. Animagus loup. Vingt-neuf soirs par mois, il est un loup gris clair, avec une tâche noire sur l'il droit. Mais le soir de la pleine lune, il devient un loup gris foncé avec une tâche claire sur l'il gauche. Il doit y avoir une morale derrière tout ça.

Et quant à Lizzie qui eût cru, avec son assurance et sa fierté, qu'elle deviendrait un petit rongeur craintif? Dans la gerbille, on retrouve la couleur des cheveux au niveau du pelage; et, en cherchant bien, il paraît qu'elle a le museau tacheté. Mais à part ces détails, nul n'aurait imaginé qu'elle se transformerait en ce petit machin sauteur. La vie est pleine de surprises, comme dirait l'autre. Je sais plus qui. Ça ne doit pas être important.

Que dire d'autre?

Il fait froid dans ma salle commune personnelle. Les feux verts ne réchauffent rien, pas plus que le soleil de l'extérieur dont je suis trop éloignée. Quelques uns de ses rayons tombent à travers le lac et viennent frapper à ma fenêtre, mais ils ont dissipé leur chaleur dans le froid glacé du grand lac. 

Les poissons sont devenus mes amis, avec les années. J'aime les voir s'approcher, curieux, de ma fenêtre et contempler cet étrange monde souterrain tout coloré de vert.

Le vert? Encore le vert! Le vert m'étouffe! Je ne le supporte plus! Ce feu, là, je veux le voir briller normalement! Et ces tentures assez de serpents rampants dans ma tête! À bas le vert! À bas!

Que m'arrive-t-il? Je deviens folle! Je me suis levée et j'ai commencé à arracher les tapisseries Calme-toi, Ambre! Calme-toi! Plus qu'une nuit dans cette école de malheur! Plus qu'une nuit avant de prendre le train et de retourner chez toi!

Chez moi je ne veux pas rentrer. Je ne veux pas revoir ma famille. Je ne veux pas quitter Poudlard. J'aime ce vieux château. 

Je me laisse tomber au pied d'un fauteuil et je ramène mes genoux tout contre moi. Je sanglote. Les larmes obscurcissent ma vue, mais c'est tant mieux parce que je n'ai plus rien à voir dans cette salle de malheur.

Un petit poisson argenté cogne à ma vitre, curieux. Ses grands yeux ronds comme des billes cherchent à percer l'obscurité. Il agite deux ou trois fois les nageoires, avant d'être emporté par le courant.

Moi aussi.

– fin du chapitre 1 –


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2:

Tôt ou tard, il faudra que je parle de Cassandre. Le feu qui danse dans l'âtre devant moi a ses cheveux, il a ses yeux, il a ses traits. le visage qui obsède mes rêves, c'est le sien. Oui, il faudra que je vous parle d'elle, de sa peau couleur de bois clair, de la clarté de son regard, de la chaleur de sa voix. Mais pas tout de suite, ou je vais m'effondrer. Pas tout de suite.

Je me lève et m'approche des fenêtres. Malgré les dix mètres d'eau plus ou moins pure qui les séparent de la surface, on aperçoit le soleil. Il doit faire très beau, là-haut, sur les pelouses du château où tous les élèves prennent l'air. Ais-je vraiment envie de les rejoindre? Je sais bien que dès que j'aurai posé le pied parmi eux, ils me reconnaîtront comme l'étrangère, la Serpentarde, l'ennemie. Les derniers évènements ont changé la donne. Je ne suis plus cette simple paria qu'ils ont connu tout au long de notre scolarité. Je suis maintenant la sombre, la mystérieuse, l'inquiétante Ambre sur laquelle ils ont entendu toutes les rumeurs. Je ne serai plus jamais quelqu'un d'innocent et de normal, collégienne parmi les collégiens. Je ne serai plus Ambre la Serpentarde, membre de la bande des nouveaux Maraudeurs et amie avec des Serdaigles et des Gryffondors. Je serai redoutée et détestée. 

Mais qui m'a jamais aimé, à part peut-être Cassandre et les autres? Ai-je été acceptée dans ce Poudlard fermée, moi qui portais le fardeau de ma maison et dont personne ne voulait admettre l'existence, par peur de vouloir me plaindre?

Je vais cesser de tourner mes pensées ainsi. Je vais cesser de m'enfoncer dans ce gouffre si noir, si attirant 

Je vais fracasser cette vitre. L'eau va entrer à gros bouillons. Elle va tout noyer et il ne restera rien de ce beau rêve qu'ont été mille ans de Serpentardisme. Serpentard n'existe plus. Je n'ai pas à porter son existence à moi toute seule. Il ne m'a jamais servi, je n'ai aucune obligation à son égard. Je le détesterais plutôt.

Mais les vitres sont magiquement renforcées, plus solides que de l'acier. Plus solides encore que ma haine n'est puissante Je me meurtris la main. 

Et puis, c'en est assez de cette fichue salle commune! J'attrape un pantalon et un t-shirt, les enfile à la place de la chemise de nuit que je portais, jette celle-ci sur un canapé. Un sort suffira à me démêler les cheveux Mais en passant devant le miroir, je remarque quels vêtements je porte. 

Ce t-shirt, bleu clair avec des motifs imprimés sur le devant, c'est Cassandre qui me l'a prêté. 

Je fonds en larmes et le jette loin de moi. Je prends un autre haut, un haut orange comme mes cheveux, mais mes yeux sont maintenant noyés de larmes que je ne peux pas contrôler.

Anéantie, je me laisse glisser sur le sol au coin de la cheminée, et je sanglote stupidement. 

Et on voudrait me faire croire que la vie continue

Quand on était plus petites, il y avait une histoire que Cassandre adorait raconter. C'était celle d'un petit garçon, enfant de la lune. Son papa était un garçon de la lune, comme lui, et sa maman une petite fille du soleil. Un jour, ils dansaient ensemble, et ils sont tombés sur la Terre. Ils sont tombés à côté d'un ruisseau bleu, qui dansait et chantait comme eux, et ils ont dansé avec lui, et il a dansé avec eux. Mais un jour, la misère est venue, et le ruisseau bleu est parti. Et les deux enfants avaient dû partir aussi, mais ils avaient abandonné leur petit garçon, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement

Et pourtant, la nuit, dans ses rêves, le petit garçon retournait sur la lune. Il y revoyait ses parents, et ils les reconnaissait, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais changé, ils n'avaient jamais grandi. C'était ça, la magie de la lune. 

Et ce petit garçon de la lune, il racontait son histoire aux enfants de la Terre. Il leur racontait l'opéra de la lune, les équipes qui travaillaient à embellir la lune, le téléféérique, les vacances sur la Voie Lactée, et aussi les vacances qu'une fois les gens de la Lune avaient pris sur la Terre. Mais ils n'avaient pas été heureux Ils étaient repartis bien vite. À cause du bruit des machines. À cause du bruit des prisons. À cause du bruit des enfants qu'on enferme. 

Qu'est-ce qu'il chantait, déjà?

__

Il y a trop de bruit

Sur ma planète

Les dauphins, les baleines voudraient pour être heureux 

S'envoler dans le ciel, 

Vivre avec

Les mouettes

Trouver dans la nuit un autre Grand Bleu

Il y a trop de bruit, 

Sur ma planète,

Et là-haut dans le ciel les astres sont soucieux

Il y a trop de gens 

Qui n'en font 

Qu'à leur tête

Quand on voudra bien, ça tournera mieux

Quand on voudra bien

Oui Quand on voudra bien

Le dallage glacé est trempé de mes larmes. J'ai les cils collés. Je renifle. Je me relève.

Je sors à pas titubants et ferme la porte derrière moi. Elle prend aussitôt cette apparence de pierre froide et humide qui dissimule l'entrée. Je m'essuie les yeux une dernière fois, puis quitte les souterrains. 

Comme je m'y attendais, toute l'école prend un bain de soleil. Certains même prennent un bain d'eau, dans le lac. Je reste à l'ombre de la grande porte d'entrée, hésitant une dernière fois Allons. Oz, Pol et les autres sont là-bas. Je m'avance à la lumière et marche droit vers eux.

Lizzie est la première à me voir arriver. Elle avertit les autres, et tous jettent un coup d'il urgent vers moi avant de faire mine de rien. Je serre imperceptiblement les poings. Déjà, j'arrive à leur niveau et m'accroupis dans l'herbe chaude.

- Salut, dis-je du ton le plus normal que je puisse m'efforcer de prendre.

- Salut Ambriastelle, fait Pol sans me regarder directement.

Les autres me saluent d'un signe. Janet est allongée dans l'herbe, un chapeau sur la tête, et elle lit un livre qui a l'air de la captiver. Lizzie a la tête posée sur les genoux de Pol, elle me fixe d'un air étrange, vaguement inquiet. Oz et Pol jouent aux échecs. Depuis que je suis arrivée, ils se sont arrêtés et les pièces s'impatientent. 

Je rompt le charme en m'asseyant à leurs côtés. Je sais que tous les regards de l'école sont posés sur ma nuque. je ne leur donnerai pas le plaisir de faire quoi que ce soit de remarquable. Je ne suis qu'une élève comme eux.

- Alors, les ASPICs? me demande Lizzie en se tordant le cou pour me regarder, malgré sa position allongée. 

- Ça va, dis-je. J'ai bien assuré dans la plupart des matières.

- Moi j'ai galéré en Étude des Moldus, dit Pol. Le sujet était carrément tordu, j'ai trouvé. Expliquer les analogies entre notre système judiciaire et celui des Moldus d'Angleterre, franchement! Ça n'était même pas au programme.

Pol, bienheureux Pol. Heureusement que tu es là pour lancer des sujets de conversation. Heureusement que tu es là pour faire comme si le froid entre nous n'existait pas. 

- Moi c'est pareil, enchaîne Lizzie sur le même ton détaché. L'Arithmancie était carrément difficile. C'était du niveau de MageSup, quasiment!

La conversation se lance ainsi, autour des ASPICs et de l'année qui se termine. Autour de Poudlard qu'on quitte et qu'on ne reverra plus jamais. Mais de l'avenir, aucun d'entre nous n'en parle. Tout juste évoquons-nous les vacances qui nous attendent, ensoleillées et mortelles à souhait. Au-delà, aucun d'entre nous ne veut y songer. Nous n'avons plus d'avenir. Il a été ravi.

C'était un soir d'automne, avec tout le fatras mélancolique que ça sous-entend. Les feuilles mortes, la pluie fine et hypnotisante, la terre détrempée et le jaune pisseux de l'herbe L'automne. La saison idéale pour qui aime à pleurer le passé et l'avenir comme si ils étaient tous deux désespérés et irrémédiables. 

Cassandre jouait avec les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient devant la fenêtre. Elle avait ouvert celle-ci en grand, et tous les élèves de la salle de travail hurlaient pour qu'elle la referme. Mais elle n'écoutait pas. Elle attendait patiemment qu'une grosse goutte passe à sa portée, et alors elle l'effleurait de sa baguette, et la goutte s'envolait. Elle ne tombait plus comme elles le font d'habitude, mais au lieu de cela elle montait vers le ciel, et elle virait et redescendait, avant de prendre son essor à nouveau. Bientôt, tout un ballet de gouttes d'eau fut ainsi composé, et Cassandre les observait, fière d'elle et toute rouge de bonheur. 

J'observais Cassandre depuis ma table de travail. Un devoir de potion était loin d'avoir sa beauté et sa poésie. Les papillons mêmes ne l'égalaient pas. 

Non, nous n'avons plus d'avenir. Les rides sur ma peau sont celles d'une vieille femme, tout comme les pensées dans ma tête sont celles d'un cadavre. La mort jamais plus ne frappera à ma porte, parce qu'elle m'a déjà emportée. Je suis morte en cette heure où j'ai tenu dans mes bras son corps glacé, quand j'ai vu dans ses yeux fixes ma propre culpabilité. Je suis morte en cette autre heure, plus lointaine, où un certain chapeau a signé mon destin. Je suis morte quand le souffle de vie a jailli de mon corps, quand un destin bizarre a choisi de faire de moi son instrument et sa victime. 

Ce souffle étrange qui agite mon corps, nul, pas même moi ne peut dire d'où il vient ni pourquoi il s'obstine. Quand il s'en repartira, je ne le sais, mais j'accueillerai cette heure avec la reconnaissance de celle qui n'a plus rien à faire en ce monde. 

- Ambriastelle? 

La voix qui me tire de mon tourment, c'est celle d'Oz. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, moi dont tous les autres ont évité de croiser le regard. Il cherche à percer les profondeurs de ma pensée. Trop tard, mon beau. Elle s'est enfoncée plus loin que tu ne saurais plonger pour aller la repêcher. 

Mais je m'aperçois que tous les autres me regardent, à présent. Sur leurs visages se lisent la crainte et l'incompréhension. Ils ne font pas que me regarder, ils m'étudient. Ils contemplent mon visage et tout mon corps. Qu'ai-je donc? Je pose les yeux sur mes mains. Elles sont ridées comme une vieille pomme, leur peau est très pâle et tachée. Malgré moi, elles montent jusqu'à mon visage qu'elles effleurent. Ce qu'elles sentent ne ressemble à rien de connu. Tout mon corps est raide et fripé comme des habits froissés et trop étroits. J'ai mal aux articulations. Une mèche de mes cheveux tombe à portée de ma vue. Elle est grise, mais elle blanchit à mesure. J'ai de plus en plus mal, de plus en plus froid, de plus en plus vite. Les sensations se retirent de mes membres l'un après l'autre. Ma respiration se réduit, mon cur se déglingue, ma tête s'affole. Je vieillis encore. 

Oz me saisis par les épaules: 

- Arrête!

Je me force à repenser à l'image normale d'Ambre Black. Ma peau se retend, mes vertèbres se détassent, mes cheveux redorent. Je crispe les poings pour m'empêcher de me vieillir à nouveau.

Oz, Pol, Lizzie et Janet font cercle autour de moi. Ils m'étudient encore, cherchant le petit détail que j'aurais oublié. Oz est furieux.

- Ça ne sert à rien de perdre le contrôle de toi-même, me dit-il froidement. À quoi tu as cru jouer? Tu joues avec la mort?

- La mort je murmure. La mort, elle m'a déjà emportée.

Les mots franchissent mes lèvres, mais à peine entendus, ils sont déjà oubliés. Ces mots-là ne sont pas de nature à rester dans les têtes, tant ils sont détestables.

- Tu es avec nous, Ambre, dit Oz, et il utilise à nouveau mon surnom sans s'en rendre compte. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, personne n'a l'intention de te laisser mourir.

- Bien sûr, je marmonne. Vous êtes trop contents de me garder à vos côtés. Comme ça vous avez quelqu'un à qui tout reprocher.

- On ne t'a jamais rien reproché, dit Lizzie d'un ton brusque.

Je me dégage de l'étreinte d'Oz d'une poussée. Je sens tout mon corps qui bouillit, et je crois que je perds à nouveau le contrôle de mon apparence. Sans les regarder, je crache:

- Alors vous avez tort. Tout est de ma faute.

Maintenant qu'on est revenus là-dessus, ça va être dur de penser à autre chose. Mais le veux-je vraiment? Toutes mes pensées sont tournées là-dessus, de toute manière. Sur ce drame qui m'obscure et m'effraye. 

Et Janet qui déclare:

- Personne n'a envie de reparler de ça, Ambre. Personne. Alors s'il te plaît, n'y reviens jamais. 

Mais voilà que je m'énerve à nouveau:

- Pourquoi! Tu veux peut-être tout oublier? Tu veux faire comme si rien ne s'était produit? Comme si elle était toujours parmi nous? Tu veux te mentir à toi-même et continuer à mener ta vie minable, sans raison et sans but, juste respirer et dormir, mais aimer jamais plus, aimer c'est trop dur, aimer ça mène toujours à la mort?

- Ça c'est toi qui le dis, fait remarquer Janet. Je n'ai pas parlé comme ça.

- Tu ferais mieux de désirer la mort, dis-je dans un souffle. Elle t'emportera de toute façon.

- Tu peux parler! Toi tu l'a déjà appelée!

Je suis en colère à présent. Je sens mon sang qui bouillonne, je voudrais tout détruire d'un seul coup de poing, ce château, cette forêt, ses habitants et tous les êtres vivants de l'endroit, que plus rien ni personne ne reste qui puisse témoigner de l'histoire d'Ambre Black, la Dernière des Serpentards et l'héritère de son esprit fourchu.

À la place, je pars dans la forêt en courant comme une perdue. Que celui qui veut me retenir essaye de m'attraper. Je le mènerai à la mort avec moi.

La terre est noire, et noire est ma pensée. Je pleure en avançant, et les larmes abreuvent ma peau déssechée, et elles apaisent mon âme. Mon âme est noire comme un charbon aussi, brûlée jusqu'en son cur par les flammes mordantes du désespoir. Quelle importance à présent si en partant j'en blesse d'autres? Ils me haïssent déjà. Je voudrais n'être jamais venue à Poudlard. Je voudrais n'avoir jamais ressenti cet amour stupide pour ce vieux château déglingué. Je voudrais ne jamais être née. Ainsi je me serais évité bien des tourments, et j'en aurais évité à d'autres.

Je trébuche en poursuivant ma course tant bien que mal. Les arbres, l'écorce et la feuille ont la couleur d'une mort qui ne se fait que trop attendre. Les buissons, l'épine et le branchage déchirent et arrachent avec une cruauté impitoyable qui fouette mon esprit et attise ma haine. Déjà mon pantalon est en partie en lambeaux, comme ma peau en dessous qui rougit et s'écoule. Pour faire croire que je suis. Pour faire croire que je vis. Qu'il y a du sang en moi. Que je souffre et que j'existe. Mais mon existence m'importe peu. Ou plutôt je voudrais qu'elle prenne fin, et vite.

Un visage aimé revient me hanter sans cesse

Le galop d'un cheval croise ma route, mais je ne m'arrête pas. Pourtant, ils sont bientôt deux, puis cinq, puis dix. Ils galopent autour de moi, et je sens leur haine froide à mesure que les récits sur les centaures de la Forêt Interdite me reviennent. 

Je m'affale finalement au pied d'un arbre, à bout de souffle. J'espère confusément qu'ils vont me mettre à mort, que ça sera rapide, qu'il n'y a pas de pardon pour avoir pénétré en la Forêt Interdite. Au lieu de cela, l'un d'eux s'avance et me parle de haut:

- Qu'est-ce qui amène une jeune humaine en ces terres? Parle vite!

Je me relève pour le défier de ma hauteur, si insignifiante par rapport à la sienne. Je dis:

- Donne moi ton nom, Etre-cheval, et je te donnerai le mien.

Les centaures s'agitent. Tous pointent vers moi des armes, arcs ou lances. Nul frémissement ne me saisit. Le chef s'approche encore un peu plus.

- Je te couperais volontiers la tête, Humaine, gronde-t-il de son ton le plus menaçant, si elle dépassait un tant soit plus du sol. 

- Peut-être que ta hauteur à toi t'a fait perdre l'habitude de contempler le monde d'en bas? dis-je avec une étrange maîtrise de moi-même. Ton peuple a-t-il toujours été aussi hautain et méprisant envers toutes les autres races?

Les centaures crient à l'affront, et leurs cris sont comme des henissements terrifiants. Mais une folie nouvelle s'est emparée de moi, qui m'incite à braver la mort jusqu'au bout, et à attendre qu'elle accepte. C'est pourquoi je ne me débats presque pas quand ils m'attrapent à plusieurs et me traînent parmi eux, m'emportant au fond de leur forêt comme un gibier qu'on va mettre à mort. Ballottée de bras en bras, je vois défiler le sol sans parvenir à connaître la direction dans laquelle on m'emmène, et peut-être bien que je m'en moque. 

Pourtant, quand ils me jettent à terre au centre d'une clairière à l'herbe d'argent, je tremble et tous mes muscles sont contractés par la peur. Je relève la tête, suffisamment pour m'apercevoir que tous les centaures ont reculé à plus de deux mètres. Ils me toisent, et cette expression étrange que je crois reconnaître sur leurs faces chevalines ressemble à de la crainte mais sans doute me trompe-je.

Celui qui semble être leur chef s'adresse à ses compagnons:

- Pourquoi reculez-vous? Est-elle donc si terrible que à dix nous ne puissions la maîtriser?

Un autre, à la robe grise mouchetée de sombre, aux cheveux blonds, fait un pas en avant:

- Nous ne sommes pas assez fous pour tuer cette Humaine, Bane! Elle est plus dangereuse qu'aucun de tous ces Sorciers prétentieux! Ne sens-tu pas comme elle pue la mort? Je vous le dis, moi, nous devons la laisser là et nous éloignez aussi loin qu'il nous est possible de son sillage démoniaque!

Une froide incompréhension, mêlée du soupçon de ce que cela signifie, m'enserre et m'étouffe. Je voudrais parler, au lieu de quoi je serre encore les poings. Mon destin m'échappe à nouveau et se joue de moi, comme il l'a toujours fait.

Un instant plus tard, tous les centaures ont fui. Je suis seule à nouveau. Perdue dans la Forêt Interdite, avec rien que ma haine et mes souvenirs pour compagnons.

Souvenirs

Je descends de la vieille, très vieille famille Black. La "Noble et très ancienne Maison de Black, toujours pur'". Quel cadeau. 

Mon père est un authentique Black, un Sang-pur, cousin de Sirius Black le Rénégat et petit frère de Narcissa Malefoy. Ma mère est dix ans plus jeune que lui, a les plus beaux cheveux blonds que je connaisse et a pour nom de jeune fille Dénèbe Cyg. 

On connaît une seule autre Métamorphmagus dans la famille, c'est une cousine de mon père, Nymphadora Tonks. Une Sang-mêlé. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée. Mes parents refusent de la fréquenter, il paraît que c'est une Auror. Moi, je m'en fiche. J'aimerais bien lui parler pour en apprendre un peu plus sur mon pouvoir.

J'ai croisé un autre Métamorphmagus, un jour. C'était pendant des grandes vacances. J'avais seize ans. L'homme en avait quatre vingt quatre. Il était Auror lui aussi (apparemment c'est une voie prédestinée pour les gens de notre condition) et avait vécu toute sa vie dans la dissimulation de soi, à cause, disait-il, des ennemis qu'il s'était fait. Chaque matin, il se levait avec une apparence différente. D'après lui, personne ne pouvait le reconnaître et ainsi ses ennemis avaient du mal à retrouver sa trace. 

Mais c'était de la paranoïa la plus totale. Cet homme, Dervin Tranchacout, s'était caché toute sa vie derrière son apparence changeante, et à la fin de ses jours il avait complètement oublié son véritable visage. Avait-il les yeux gris, bleus, verts ou marrons? les cheveux clairs ou foncés? Était-il petit, voûté, filiforme, élancé? Je crois que ça n'avait plus de sens pour lui. Un matin il se réveillait obèse et barbu, le lendemain bossu et chauve Mais cet homme, ce Métamorphmagus, il souffrait, oh oui, il souffrait d'ignorer sa véritable apparence. Il n'avait plus personne à qui demander de lui rappeler ses traits de naissance, car tous les avaient oubliés, et il continuait, sans raison et sans fin, à changer sans cesse de visage dans l'espoir d'en trouver un où il se sente enfin bien. 

Et moi je suis telle que lui. Incapable de me remémorer ma propre personne, tant les derniers évènements de ma vie m'ont embrouillée. Je voudrais y mettre fin, mais il semble que la Mort se dérobe et me laisse pantelante, incapable d'envisager une porte de sortie. Est-ce là son dernier petit jeu sadique, celui qui me mènera à la folie avant longtemps? 

Dans ce cas, je préfère encore me battre que de la laisser me tourner en dérision. Même si cela ne sert plus à rien, je vais encore me souvenir une dernière fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ou moi se lasse. On verra.

Souvenir, souvenir

Je suis en sixième année. Les cours sont extrêment durs, à cause de l'ASPIC l'an prochain, mais j'ai eu mes BUSEs avec O dans la plupart des matières, et je n'ai pas tellement de problèmes en cours. Avec la bande, nous nous sommes réunis pour notre meeting mensuel dans la petite salle cachée dont nous seuls avons connaissance (j'espère) au pied de la Tour Nord. 

- Ce soir, grande mission, déclare Oz en montant sur la table pour capter l'attention. Nous avons quelque chose à récupérer.

- À savoir? s'enquiert Janet, assise dans un fauteuil, la joue appuyée dans sa main et un verre de Bièraubeurre entre ses cuisses.

- À savoir, un paquet d'Oreilles à rallonge de Weasley&Weasley que Rogue a perquisitionné dans le casier de Pol.

- Quoi! fait Lizzie. C'est interdit d'avoir des Oreilles à rallonge? Mais tout le monde en a!

- C'est sur la liste des objets proscrits, Lizzie, dit Oz avec un grand sourire. Tu n'es jamais allé la lire?

- Parce que toi tu l'as fait, bien sûr, ironise-t-elle. Tout le monde rêve d'entrer chez Rusard rien que pour consulter cette liste.

- Tu l'as dit! s'exclame Pol. Je vais me faire tuer quand Fred et Georges apprendront que je me suis fait confisquer tout mon stock! Je devais les écouler dans l'école. Ils me laissent un pourcentage, bien sûr

Il est de notoriéré publique chez les élèves que pour obtenir un produit des célèbres frères Weasley&Weasley, il faut s'adresser à leur neveu, Pol. Celui-ci croule sous les commandes, et il se remplit assez bien les poches au passage.

Nous devons donc nous introduire dans le bureau de Rogue et voler le sachet d'Oreilles à rallonge. Ça n'est pas gagné.

- Rogue va forcément savoir que c'est toi, Pol, fait remarquer Janet avec sérieux. Tu vas te faire punir.

- Pas grave, fait le Sorcier. J'ai l'habitude. Et, si on laisse pas de traces, il y a des chances qu'il ne s'apercoive de rien.

Je songe qu'il a de beaux rêves, mais je ne dis rien. Nous nous mettons en route. Les couloirs déserts ont l'habitude de nous voir passer, et les tableaux devisent sur quelle nouvelle aventure nous appelle, et si nous allons en sortir indemnes. Il y a notament un petit garçon, habillé en aventurier et muni d'un fusil en bois, qui est devenu notre allié et nous suit de tableau en tableau, en marchant au passage sur les jupes des dames. Les autres l'ont surnommé Gavroche.

Je dois préciser qu'au fil des ans, nous nous sommes dotés d'un grand nombre d'ustensiles propres à nous sauver la vie à chaque instant. Chacun garde sur lui un canif ou autre objet propre à ouvrir les portes et à découper divers matériaux. Je posséde moi-même une cape d'invisibilité, achetée à grand prix chez un marchand du Chemin de Traverse. Si Cassandre peut à tout instant se changer en chouette et aller se fondre dans les ombres du plafond, et si Lizzie peut se glisser dans n'importe quel trou du mur, il n'en va pas de même pour Oz, Pol, Janet et moi. Un renard dans l'enceinte de Poudlard paraît déjà louche, mais alors que dire d'une jument, d'un loup et d'une panthère! Voilà en quoi ma cape d'invisibilité nous était d'un grand secours.

Cette nuit-là, donc, nous nous postons dans le couloir où Rusard avait son bureau. Je fais le guet, Janet aussi. C'est toujours le même procédé: Lizzie la gerbille se glisse sous la porte, vérifie que la pièce était vide avec ses sens éxacerbés de petit rongeur, puis revient nous chercher. Nous pénétrons alors dans la pièce, et pour cela nous avons un atout indispensable.

La découverte en revient à Pol, mais il n'a pas tellement de mérite: c'est un de ses (nombreux) oncles qui lui a révélé ce tour de passe-passe que lui-même utilisait à l'époque de ses escapades nocturnes dans Poudlard.

L'astuce réside dans un bonbon, autrefois en vente chez Honeydukes, mais qu'ils ont retiré du marché depuis. Il s'agit des grands, des géniaux, des célèbres Loukoums Liquéfiants. Quand l'administration a découvert toutes les infractions que ces bonbons permettaient de faire sans utiliser un poil de magie, elle les a interdits et a convaincu la Pâtisserie Magique du Soleil d'arrêter leur production. Heureusement, en nous cotisant, nous avons réussi à acheter le stock complet de Honeydukes à temps. Et après deux années de recherches, auxquelles j'ai pris une part active avec mes petits dons en potion, nous avons réussi à les reproduire à l'identique. Nous avons même pu allonger la durée des effets.

Donc, Janet et moi sommes au guet Du coin de l'il, je vois Pol sortir le sachet de loukoums, le tendre aux autres. Cassandre murmure quelque chose que je n'entends pas et secoue la tête, puis elle se change discrètement en chouette et s'envole pour aller faire sa ronde dans les environs. Seuls restent Oz et Pol. Chacun prend dans sa bouche un petit cube moelleux au parfum de rose, et dans un "plop" caractéristique ils fondent d'un coup. Là où ils s'étaient tenus ne restent que deux flaques luisantes, qui se mettent à glisser, glisser, jusqu'à passer sous la porte. Un second "plop" retentit: de l'autre côté, ils ont dû reprendre forme humaine.

- Tu surveilles ce côté et moi celui-là? me propose Janet.

Je hoche la tête. Elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas me donner d'ordres. je n'en donne à personne, mais je n'en accepte de personne non plus. Nous nous placons donc chacune dans une portion de couloir, et nous tendons l'oreille. De temps en temps, un flapement d'aile nous rappelle la présence de Cassandre qui tourne là-haut, dans l'ombre des poutres. J'entends la respiration de Janet, j'entends des farfouillements dans le bureau de Rusard. Et puis Janet me parle:

- Il y a un truc dont je voulais te parler, Ambre.

- Merci pour le nom, dis-je dans un souffle. J'espère vraiment pour toi qu'il n'y avait personne pour t'entendre.

- Nous sommes seules, fait-elle, agacée par ma réflexion. 

- Peu importe, ne m'appelle plus jamais par mon nom quand on est en mission. 

Un froissement d'aile nous signale le passage de Cassandre au-dessus de nos têtes. Janet cherche à l'apercevoir dans l'obscurité, y renonce et se tourne de nouveau vers moi:

- Tu préfères que je t'appelle Crodoré? dit-elle d'un air malicieux.

Je la regarde d'un air soupçonneux, mais elle n'a pas l'air de se moquer. Alors je médite: pourquoi pas? Ce surnom en vaut bien un autre.

- Si tu veux, dis-je. Mais comment on va appeler les autres, alors?

Janet réfléchit un moment:

- Pour Pol, Lestequeue, dit-elle. Ça évoque sa queue touffue et son agilité. Pour Cassandre, Flapebec. Lizzie, on pourrait l'appeler Nezpointu 

- Plutôt Pointenez, dis-je. Nezpointu ça fait penser à Rogue. 

- D'accord, Pointenez. Pour Oz, je propose Tachalil, ou alors Gripelage. 

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête. Janet réfléchit toujours à son propre surnom. Finalement, c'est moi qui propose:

- Vifsabot, ou Piedléger si tu préfères. Flottecrin. 

Elle secoue la tête. Moi, je fais silence, parce que j'ai entendu un craquement dans le couloir, plus loin. je vais voir tout doucement, mais il n'y a personne. C'est sans doute une poutre ou un meuble qui travaille.

Quand je reviens, Janet a trouvé son surnom:

- Caracole! murmure-t-elle d'un ton excité.

Je lui communique mon assentissement de la tête, mais je garde le silence. Elle fait de même. Dans le bureau de Rusard, on entend les trois farfouilleurs qui ouvrent tous les tiroirs. Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils font beaucoup de bruit, et je me décide à lancer un sort de protection sonore. 

Mais à la lueur des étincelles, j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir quelque chose. Quelque chose d'inquiétant. 

- Lumos, murmure-je.

Le bout de ma baguette s'illumine, et Janet proteste. Je lui fais signe de se taire et je m'agenouille auprès des taches que j'ai entrevues sur le sol.

C'est du sang. Et il y en a beaucoup. Une longue traînée, que nous avons piétinée sans la remarquer en venant. Du sang fraîchement répandu.

- Nom d'une chimère! s'exclame Janet. Qui a mis ça là?

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je. Mais il y en a beaucoup.

- Il faut les suivre, dit-elle. Celui qui a perdu tout ce sang a peut-être besoin d'aide.

- Attends, dis-je. 

Je me transforme en panthère. Ça ne prend que quelques secondes. Une fois félin, mes sentiments sont beaucoup plus clairs, beaucoup plus simples. Je sens l'odeur du sang, très présente. C'est du sang humain. Je peux même dire dans quel direction il faut suivre la trace. 

Je vais à la porte derrière laquelle sont nos trois compagnons, et je gratte avec mes griffes. Les farfouillements s'arrêtent d'un coup, et bientôt Lizzie la gerbille se glisse sous la porte:

- Redeviens humaine, lui chuchote Janet.

Lizzie obéit. Son amie lui explique la situation.

- Il faut que tu restes faire le guet, conclut-elle. Amb Crodoré et moi on part à la recherche du blessé.

- D'accord, fait Lizzie, un peu déçue de ne pas être de la partie. De toute façon, les garçons ont presque fini de fouiller la pièce. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir. Ils ont retrouvé plusieurs paires d'Oreilles à rallonge, mais ils veulent vérifier qu'il n'en reste pas cachées dans des coins.

- Dès que vous avez fini, rejoignez-nous, dit Janet. Il se peut qu'on ait besoin d'aide.

Puis elle se met en route à ma suite. Je piste le blessé au flair, marchant de mon pas léger de félin en évitant les taches de sang. Nous nous déplaçons ainsi un certain temps, avant de tomber sur le blessé. Il a fait beaucoup de chemin. Il ne doit plus être en très bonne forme, avec tout le sang laissé en route.

J'aperçois sa silhouette, étendue au milieu du grand hall. Il est temps pour moi de retrouver ma forme humaine, et tant pis si on peut me reconnaître. 

Janet m'a doublé et est déjà au niveau du blessé. C'est une petite fille, probablement une première année. Elle porte une chemise de nuit toute déchirée et imbibée de sang. Elle est pâle comme la mort. 

- _Sanabilis_, lance Janet en dirigeant sa baguette sur la blessure principale. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment cette môme s'est retrouvée dans cet état.

- Pas toute seule, dis-je. Regarde, c'est une blessure au couteau. Elle en a plusieurs sur le ventre et les avant-bras. Et ses poignets sont rouges et gonflés, comme si elle avait été attachée.

Nous échangeons un regard terrifié. Qui a pu faire ça, au cur de l'école? Quel fou furieux est à l'uvre dans ce château, à l'insu de tous?

- Dis, fait Janet. Si elle est ici, c'est qu'elle a dû s'enfuir.

- Oui, dis-je tandis que la même idée s'impose à nous deux. Et si en s'enfuyant elle est passée devant l'endroit où on était 

- Ça veut dire que ses poursuivants risquent d'y passer aussi, murmure-t-elle, confirmant ma pensée. On devrait peut-être

Au même moment, un vacarme d'explosions et de bagarre survient du couloir par lequel nous sommes arrivées.

- Merde! cria Janet avant de partir en courant.

Je la suis à toutes foulées. Dans quelques instants, je sais que va survenir l'affreux chat de Rusard, une bestiole plus vieille que Mathusalem qui a quelque chose de surnaturel. Il faut à tout prix qu'on soit loin de son bureau à ce moment-là.

Mais quand nous arrivons sur les lieux, il n'y a plus aucun combat. En revanche, les corps de Lizzie, Oz, Pol et Cassandre gisent à terre.

- C'est pas vrai! crie Janet. Ils sont

Je m'agenouille auprès de Cassandre. Corps raide, yeux ouverts, pas de respiration Je prends ma baguette et dis:

- _Enervatum!_

Aussitôt, elle reprend vie. Soulagée, je réveille les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demande Janet dès que les quatre sorciers se sont relevés. 

Cassandre lève ses beaux yeux verts, pleins de colère tout à coup: 

- Vous les avez vus? D'où est-ce qu'ils sortaient?

- Ils sont arrivés par la droite, dit Pol en se massant la mâchoire.

Lui aussi est en colère. Mais le plus furieux de tous, c'est Oz. Ses yeux aux iris jaunes brillent comme une flamme. Il tient à la main les deux morceaux brisés de sa baguette.

- Je vais leur faire payer ça! gronde-t-il, et on entend le loup dans son ton menaçant.

- Qui ça, ils? demande Janet. Vous les avez vus? Ils étaient plusieurs?

- C'est allé vite, répond Cassandre. Ils devaient être quatre ou cinq. Des capes noires, et pas de visage.

- Pas de visage? répète Janet, tandis que je fronce les sourcils.

- Des cagoules, explique Lizzie. On ne voyait même pas leurs yeux.

- Par où sont-ils partis? s'enquiert Oz. Vous les avez vus, les filles?

Je fais non de la tête et j'explique la découverte qu'on a fait dans le grand hall. D'un coup, cette histoire prend un tournant plus grave. Croiser des gens dans les couloirs, c'est une chose. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à pratiquer des activités secrètes. Mais que ces personnes soient cagoulées de noir, attaquent sauvagement ceux qu'ils rencontrent et pratiquent des tortures sur de jeunes élèves, voilà qui est autrement inquiétant.

Mais Oz n'a pas l'intention de se laisser impressioner. Même la perte de sa baguette n'a pas l'air de le faire hésiter. D'une pichenette de magie, il se transforme en loup gris clair. Il est alors en mesure de flairer la piste des attaquants, et c'estce qu'il nous fait comprendre rapidement avant de s'élancer. 

- Il est fou, dit Cassandre en se massant la nuque. C'est trop risqué.

- Peut-être, dit Lizzie, mais il va falloir y aller. Il part sans nous, là.

J'échange un regard inquiet avec Cassandre. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie d'aller me frotter à ces fous furieux. Je préfèrerais faire comme si rien ne s'était passsé, et laisser d'autre personnes se charger de régler cette histoire.

Pourtant, nous nous mettons en route. Nous suivons Oz le loup, ou plutôt Gripelage. Il marche d'un pas rapide, au petit trot, et nous avons peine à suivre. Finalement, comme la piste se précise, il se met à accélérer, et Cassandre est forcée de sa changer en chouette pour ne pas perdre sa trace et nous guider. 

Quand nous rattrapons enfin Oz, il est devant une porte fermée. Je pousse la poignée et ouvre.

Autour d'un feu doré, non pas quatre, ni cinq, mais une vingtaine de personnes encagoulées sont en train de réaliser un rituel. Attachée sur un chevalet, il y a leur victime, la petite fille que nous avons soignée tout à l'heure et qu'ils ont reprise.

Nous sommes tellement choqués qu'aucun d'entre nous ne bouge, pas même Gripelage. Devant mes yeux dansent d'horribles images, évocations à la fois du Ku-Klux-Klan aux États-Unis et des Mangemorts de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom dont nos parents craignent encore le souvenir. Je sais que nous n'avons rien à faire ici, qu'il nous faut partir au plus vite. Mais je suis clouée, et mes amis à mes côtés sont cloués aussi. 

Un des encagoulés pointe alors le doigt sur nous:

- Emparez-vous d'eux!

Aussitôt, vingt baguettes se pointent sur nous et vingt sortilèges sont lancés à l'unisson. J'ai roulé au sol, pour m'écarter, et les trois autres ont fait de même, ainsi que Oz le loup. Cassandre, toujours à l'état de chouette, se cache dans les poutres du plafond. Je roule encore pour essayer de me mettre hors de portée de cette bande de fous dangereux, mais à ce moment le corps inanimé de Lizzie tombe sur moi et je m'empêtre. Une lumière bleue m'enveloppe.

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais pieds et poings liés dans une salle obscure, je m'en souviens encore. Pourtant, alors que je marche aujourd'hui sous la voûte des arbres, le souvenir me fuit et je pense à autre chose. Cette autre chose, ce sont ces Mangemorts dont je vous ai parlé. Oui, ces Mangemorts dont le règne de terreur a vu son apogée dans les quelques années entre le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui et sa mort définitive. Je repense à cette liste de noms, en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Je repense au salon gris et noir de mon père, un soir pluvieux de novembre comme un autre. J'avais entrouvert la porte pour venir chercher un livre que j'avais vu sur les étagères, et je les ai tous vu. Étendus dans de profonds fauteuils, leurs verres de sherry à la main, le feu crépitant dans l'âtre. Mon père était des leurs, de même que ma mère. 

J'ai doucement refermé la porte.

- Tu es réveillée? me demande Janet.

Je gigote pour mesurer l'entrave de mes liens. Ils sont serrés. 

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils comptent faire de nous, chuchote encore Janet. Tu crois qu'ils veulent se débarasser?

- Arrête, dis-je. On est pas perdus au milieu de nulle part. On est dans une école. Ils ne peuvent pas faire disparaître impunément six personnes du jour au lendemain.

Elle acquiece gravement. Je ne crois pas l'avoir convaincue. De toute façon, pour ça, il faudrait déjà que je me convainque moi-même. Or c'est loin d'être le cas. Il y a trop de façons de nous faire disparaître naturellement. À commencer par nous laisser mourir de faim, puis nous abandonner dans un endroit que personne ne connaît et faire croire qu'on s'est égarés et qu'on a tourné en rond jusqu'à la mort. Ce château est tellement vaste.

Que faire, maintenant? Essayer de s'enfuir? Où sont les autres, pour commencer?

Oz gît, dans son apparence de loup, les pattes entravées et la gueule prise dans une muselière. Lizzie est à côté de Janet, la tête renversée. Un filet de sang a séché sur sa tempe. Pol aussi est évanoui, ils ont attaché ses mains autour d'un barre de fer qui sort du mur. il a dû leur donner du fil à retordre.

Moi, je sais ce que j'ai à faire, même si ça paraît plus facile quand ce sont les héros de roman qui le font les doigts dans le nez. Je commence par faire passer mes mains, attachées dans le dos, à l'avant de mon corps. Pour ça, je les fais glisser en-dessous de moi. Une fois mes bras devant, il est beaucoup plus facile de tirer sur les nuds. 

À l'aide de mes dents, je tire, je démêle, je dénoue le sac de corde qui m'entrave. Mais à peine ai-je (enfin) défait une boucle qu'elle se reforme d'elle-même.

- Finite Incantatem, je souffle.

Mais sans baguette, c'est autrement difficile, et les cordes sont solidement enchantées. C'est alors que Lizzie remue.

- C'est pas trop tôt, dit Janet. Lizzie! Réveille-toi, paresseuse! Il faut que tu te transformes immédiatement!

Lizzie revient lentement à elle. Elle a reçu un mauvais coup sur le crâne. Une fois qu'elle est suffisament éveillée pour comprendre qu'elle seule peut se changer, que nous n'osons pas le faire de peur de sa briser les pattes dans les liens, elle devient péniblement gerbille et entreprend de ronger nos liens. C'est au moment où elle a fini Janet et où elle s'attaque à moi que la porte s'ouvre d'un coup.

Un des sorciers encagoulés s'avance et me fait lever sans douceur. Il me sonde du regard à travers sa cagoule. Je ne cille pas. J'essaye de voir à travers le tissu, de deviner. D'après sa taille, je suis certaine qu'il s'agit d'un élève. Ça veut dire qu'il sait parfaitement qui je suis, qu'il mesure la portée de ses agissements.

- Suis-moi, ordonne-t-il.

Je ne résiste pas. Je suis trop contente de voir qu'il ne s'est pas aperçu de la disparition d'une des prisonnières. 

Néanmoins, je ne suis pas rassurée en voyant qu'il me ramène à l'assemblée des fous furieux. Leur victime est toujours liée au chevalet, et cette image me remplit de terreur comme auparavant. 

Ils me placent au centre du cercle, les mains toujours liées, et un horrible sentiment d'impuissance m'envahit. Et puis l'un d'eux s'avance, et d'une voix que je suis sûre de connaître, demande:

- Quel est ton nom?

Je lève le menton:

- Quel est le tien?

J'ai parlé avec juste assez de défi dans la voix. Ces types-là ne m'auront pas à leur petit jeu. J'entends mener mes actes comme je le décide, et ne pas me laisser dominer par une bande de malades masqués. 

Mais mon interlocuteur s'agace vite:

- Ne te moque pas de moi, Ambriastelle Black. Tu es à une contre vingt.

- Les Rohirrims aussi étaient à un contre vingt au Gouffre de Helm, dis-je sans bien savoir pourquoi. Ça ne les a pas empêchés de gagner.

- Grâce à l'intervention d'Éomer! crie un des sorciers, avant de se ratatiner sous les regards lourds des dix-neuf autres.

- Nous sommes ici pour parler sérieusement! crie celui qui semble être le chef. Moque-toi encore de nous et tout ceci pourrait très mal finir pour toi.

On ne rigole plus, maintenant. Ces gens-là sont vraiment capables de me tuer. Bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas qui ils sont, je lance:

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? 

Le chef fait un nouveau pas vers moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire? Il a l'air de plus en plus menaçant, avec sa capuche en pointe sur le haut de la tête et tout son visage masqué. Il est à trois pas de moi. Il lève la main, la tourne vers le ciel et dit:

- Nous voulons que tu sois notre guide.

À ce moment, la porte s'est ouverte à la volée et Cassandre est entrée, suivie d'Albus Dumbledore, de Minerva McGonagall et d'un autre professeur. D'un sort bien lancé, le directeur a amené à lui les vingt baguettes des encagoulés (plus les quatre nôtres qui traînaient dans un coin – quatre parce que celle de Oz était cassée et que Cassandre avait gardé la sienne). Ils ont maîtrisé tout le monde et ce cauchemar s'est terminé là, me laissant avec d'horribles images dans la tête et d'horribles interrogations dans le cur, et pas de réponse. 

Le lendemain, il y avait vingt élèves renvoyés de l'école. Très bizarrement, les trois derniers Serpentards mis à part moi en faisaient partie. Ça a été le premier jour de ma solitude forcée, la première fois que j'ai pu parcourir toutes les pièces de ma salle commune sans rencontrer personne. 

Malgré les centaines de bruits multiples et divers qui couraient, personne n'a jamais su qui étaient ces malades.

Sauf moi.

C'était un après-midi d'avril. Je marchais dans le jardin du manoir de mes parents, cherchant un coin tranquille où m'abriter de tout contact familial. Ils avaient invité tout le monde, même ce crétin d'Aloysius (mon frère) était venu de sa fantastique école d'ingénieur-magicien pour la grande réunion familiale annuelle. 

C'était compter sans ce grand oncle au énième degrès qui est arrivé en retard, sa carriole croisant par un hasard extrême la route qui était la mienne. J'ai entendu un cri, le hennissement des chevaux dont on tirait violemment sur les rênes, et un jeune homme a sauté du véhicule.

- Ambre! a-t-il crié, comme je m'éloignais. Oh, Ambre!

Mi-furieuse, mi-exaspérée, j'ai attendu qu'il me rejoigne. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui c'était, jusqu'à ce qu'il se colle en face de moi et me tende la main:

- Salut Ambriastelle! Tu te souviens de moi?

Dans un éclair, je savais qu'il avait été à Serpentard. Qu'il faisait partie des élèves renvoyés. Et à peine avait-il prononcé mon nom que j'avais reconnu, dans son intonation, le chef de la bande qui avait parlé au nom des autres.

Je frissonai.

- Ah ah, tu ne savais pas qu'on était cousins! a-t-il claironné. Je m'en doutais.

Puis, sur un ton de confidence:

- En fait, moi-même, je ne l'ai appris que la semaine dernière. Ça, pour une surprise!

C'est à ce moment que je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, et j'ai eu un mouvement de recul car j'ignorais qu'il était veyron. Il avait un il vert et l'autre marron, et cet horrible mélange m'a fait froid dans le dos. Peut-être à cause de la folie que je lisais au fond de son regard.

- Viens, a-t-il dit en me prenant par l'épaule, il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

- C'est marrant, ai-je dit froidement, j'avais plutôt le projet d'être seule. 

- Ah ah, je savais que tu étais une marrante! Tu ne vas pas rester seule alors que tout le monde s'amuse!

Dans son ton poli et enjoué, j'entendais de toutes autres paroles: "Tu ne vas pas m'échapper une deuxième fois!". Je frissonai, en partie à cause de ma tenue légère, en partie à cause de ses ongles pareils à des griffes posés dans mon dos.

Nous avons marché dans ce grand parc où j'avais grandi. Mon "cousin" s'appelait Jolin Sylverwood, un nom qui ne m'était pas étranger. Je pensai à une phrase que mon père avait un jour prononcée avec fierté: "Tous les sang-pur sont une grande famille." Je m'écartai de quelques pas.

Alors que nous passions sous un pin bicentenaire, aux larges branches taillées en forme d'ailes élancées vers le ciel (le jardinier était un génie, même s'il était asservi à mon père comme un chien à son maître), j'interrompis soudain Jolin dans son déballage de jolies formules et de plaisanteries savoureuses destinées à flatter ma sensibilité. Je me tournai d'un coup face à lui et lui demandai:

- Est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire à quoi rimait ta mascarade? Que voulais-tu dire par "Nous voulons que tu sois notre guide?".

Il y eut une fraction de seconde où il me regarda avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds d'un poisson hors de l'eau, puis il explosa d'un rire sonore et pas tout à fait naturel.

- Mais c'est qu'elle est douée, la petite Ambre! Tu sais que je commençais sérieusement à espérer que tu ne m'avais pas reconnu? Bravo, ma belle. J'aime ça.

Il avait posé sa main sur mon bras, comme pour partager cette bonne plaisanterie. Je la retirai d'un geste sec et dis:

- Maintenant que tu as goûté ma vivacité d'esprit, tu vas répondre?

- Pas tout de suite, dit-il, je veux d'abord goûter autre chose.

Et tout en m'enserrant de ses deux bras, il m'embrassa avec sauvagerie.

Tout d'abord je fus si surprise que je ne songeai même pas à résister, et ses lèvres forcèrent mes lèvres sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Mes deux bras étaient prisonniers, et il avançait à mesure que je reculais. Il para mon coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe, et je n'eus plus qu'une solution. 

Ratatinant ma masse corporelle comme j'avais appris à le faire quand je testais la limite de mon don, je passai en quelques fractions de secondes de ma taille normale à un mètre de hauteur. Ses bras se refermèrent dans le vide et il trébucha, tandis que je m'écartai et redevenais moi-même pour profiter de l'avantage de mes grandes jambes. 

- Pas mal, pas mal, balbutia-t-il en cherchant encore à comprendre comment je m'y étais prise. Y a pas à dire, tu es douée, ma belle.

- Vas te faire voir, crachais-je.

- Allez, arrête de faire ta farouche, dit-il en avançant de nouveau vers moi. Tu n'es pas si Range cette baguette!

- Alors lâche-moi, dis-je en la levant plus haut.

Jolin s'immobilisa et fit mine de regarder sur le côté, l'air de se rendre intéressant en montrant que je l'avais bien eu et qu'il rendait les armes. Je gardai ma baguette à la main.

- Tu es vachement déconcertante, comme fille! dit-il avec un sourire de séducteur qui faisait plutôt carnivore.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Et maintenant, réponds à ma question.

- Ok, ok, pas de panique! Il n'y a pas d'urgence, personne n'est en danger de mort!

- Si, toi, dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur sa poitrine.

Il cessa immédiatement son petit jeu et me fixa un moment, les bras ballants, cherchant à déterminer jusqu'à quel point j'étais sérieuse. Puis il dit, d'un ton qui faisait un peu plus naturel que tout ce qu'il m'avait servi jusque là:

- Assied-toi. 

Et il s'installa lui-même dans l'herbe piquetée de paquerettes. Je fis de même, à distance respectueuse de lui. Il raconta:

- Notre groupe était constitué d'adeptes d'une vieille forme de magie, que l'on appelle Onimancie. 

Il attendit une remarque de ma part, mais je restais de marbre. J'étais résolue à écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire jusqu'au bout. Après quelques secondes, il reprit:

- Des sortilèges, pratiqués par un grand nombre de Sorciers, et appuyés sur une ou deux techniques rejetées par le reste de la communauté sorcière

Je pensais dans un éclair au corps de la petite fille sur son chevalet ruisselant de sang.

- et qui nous permettent de faire de grandes, de vastes choses.

- Comme quoi? demandai-je d'un ton acerbe.

- Comme retrouver une pièce dissimulée au sein du château par un puissant, très puissant sorcier. Un sorcier qui a vécu il y a si longtemps que plus personne ne se souvient de cette pièce. Comme découvrir ce qui a été caché dans cette pièce et le libérer.

- Arrête, le coupai-je. S'il te plaît, pas la vieille salade de la Chambre des Secrets. Toute personne équilibrée sait que ce ne sont que des légendes.

- C'est ce que tu crois! s'écria Jolin en se levant à moitié, comme un fou ou un possédé. Et c'est ce qui te trompe! Mais je leur montrerai, je vous montrerai à tous que vous aviez tort!

Ma main, posée dans l'herbe à côté de ma jambe, se serra de nouveau sur ma baguette. La lueur de folie dans les yeux de mon "cousin" était encore plus forte qu'auparavant. 

- Ok, dis-je, en admettant que cette chambre existe, qu'ai-je à voir là-dedans?

C'est à ce moment que la lueur de démence quitta ses yeux pour envahir son visage tout entier, du sourire torve aux sourcils levés, et je frissonai en pensant que nous étions hors de portée de voix de quiconque, isolés au milieu du parc immense, et encore une fois l'image de la victime torturée de ce malade profond s'imprima sur ma rétine, plus forte que jamais. Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, je sus dans un éclair que ce qu'il allait dire ne me plairait pas, mais pas du tout.

- Pour chaque serrure, dit très lentement et très suavement mon cher cousin, une clé. Pour chaque sorcier ancestral, un héritier.

Je fronçai les sourcils d'un air que j'espérais perplexe, mais déjà, j'avais compris. J'en savais assez pour savoir ce que signifiait "son héritier". Et même si la voix de ma raison me soufflait que c'était un fou, quil racontait n'importe quoi, mon intuition, cette sale garce qui s'insinue toujours au mauvais moment pour tout chambouler, me disait que c'était vrai.

Pourquoi toujours moi?

Il doit être onze heures du soir. Tout à l'heure, le soleil agonisant a offert à la nature un magnifique abstrait dans les tons rouges et magenta. Les petits nuages se teintaient de violet, et les oiseaux du crépuscule tournaient au-dessus de la forêt en piaillant et en croassant à qui-mieux-mieux. Puis la boule flamboyante a sombré derrière les montagnes, et je suis restée seule dans l'ombre grandissante.

Les étoiles du ciel d'été flamboient. J'y reconnais les trois Belles, Véga, Altaïr, et Dénèbe qui a donné son nom à ma mère. J'y reconnais la Grande Ourse et son enfant, la Petite Ourse qui tient l'étoile polaire dans sa gueule, l'Aigle, majestueux, et la Couronne, et Cassiopée la brillante, et parmi toutes celles-là le Dragon qui serpente dans la moitié de la voûte.

Les cimes des arbres qui bordent ma clairière me cachent les étoiles les plus basses, mais je ne les aurais pas vues de toute manière car ma vue est obstruée par les larmes. Colère, frustration, détresse se mêlent et s'entrecroisent dans le théâtre de mes émotions, et derrière ce ballet incessant j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y aura jamais, jamais, jamais plus de place pour le bonheur. Alors à quoi bon? 

J'ai caressé la terre, je l'ai frappée de toutes mes forces pour la faire expier. J'ai essayé d'oublier, j'ai cherché de toutes mes forces à me souvenir. J'ai crié comme une démente et j'ai tout gardé pour moi. J'ai fait le pas pour pousser la porte et je suis restée dehors.

Les révoltes de poussière

Je me lève et prend le chemin du retour en direction du château. Demain est un jour comme les autres.

Que ce soit à genoux ou à reculons, il faut bien continuer à avancer. Et tant pis si la mort se fait attendre. Elle finira bien par pointer son nez.

Demain ne sera jamais qu'une journée

– fin du chapitre 2–


	3. Chapitre 3

****

Chapitre 3:

Peu de temps après sont apparus les rêves. 

C'était complètement anodin au début. Des formes dansaient devant mes yeux quand je m'assoupissais. Je me réveillais parfois au milieu de la nuit, en cette heure noire ou il n'existe plus de rempart entre la raison et la folie, et je sentais un mal-être dans ma peau. Mais à chaque fois, je me rendormais.

Peu à peu, les formes sont devenues silhouettes. 

Seule et perdue dans ma grande salle commune désertée par les Serpentards, je me levais frissonante vers deux heures du matin, et j'arpentais les couloirs comme un fantôme. La fatigue me taraudait, mais certaines horreurs dans mon sommeil me dissuadaient complètement d'aller me coucher.

La fatigue devint ma compagne. Elle m'accompagnait toute la journée, planait sur ma tête comme une menace de mort. Si je fermais les yeux cinq minutes en cours, elle m'emportait dans son royaume de cauchemars. Je perdis l'habitude de cligner des yeux.

Je n'acceptais pas entièrement la domination de mes cauchemars. J'ai essayé, oui j'ai essayé de reprendre le contrôle. Pour ça, il me fallait comprendre ce qui m'épouvantait à ce point. J'ai consommé des potions qui font venir les rêves et les rendent explicites. 

Chaque fois, je me suis réveillée avec cette sombre terreur, et cette douleur lancinante au bas du ventre. Mes cauchemars m'engloutissaient, et je ne voyais toujours que des bribes, des scènes coupées, peuplées de silhouettes dansant en cercle autour de quelque chose d'invisible.

J'étais incapable de lutter. 

Jusqu'à ce jour où Cassandre survint dans sa chambre, pendant que je faisais péniblement mes devoirs.

- Ambre, dit-elle. 

Je sursautai, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi, sur mon lit.

- Ça ne va pas du tout, fit-elle remarquer d'un air compatissant. 

Nier n'aurait servi à rien. J'avais les yeux gonflés par la fatigue et la tête comme une caisse de résonnance. J'acquiesçai.

- Est-ce que je peux t'aider? demanda Cassandre d'un air grave.

Il est beaucoup plus difficile de se mentir à soi-même et de cacher son jeu quand on a pas dormi correctement depuis deux semaines. Je m'attardais un instant sur ses yeux fascinants, sur sa bouche aux lèvres fraîches et tendres, sur la pureté des lignes de son visage Je posai ma main sur sa joue et je l'embrassai. 

Ce ne fut certainement pas un bon baiser. J'étais engourdie par la fatigue, comme saoule. Cassandre s'y prêta un peu plus longtemps que j'espérais, puis se dégagea. 

- Désolée, fit-elle, mais je ne pensais pas à cette forme-là d'aide.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre fis-je, la voix rauque, encore ennivrée par son parfum.

- Pour commencer, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas? proposa-t-elle en tentant un sourire engageant.

- Je ne sais pas trop, dis-je en toute honnêteté. Je n'arrive plus à dormir, je je crois que je deviens folle, je me souviens de choses qui n'ont pas eu lieu.

- Quel genre de choses?

- Il y a des hommes en noir, des silhouettes. Et ils dansent, il font un cercle autour de de moi.

Puis je me tus brutalement. Parce que je venais de réaliser que ces choses étaient arrivées.

Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas compris auparavant? Des silhouettes noires encagoulées, un cercle, et ce rire cruel qui tout à coup résonnait à mes oreilles J'avais fait la rencontre d'un groupe de personnes comme ça, de sinistre mémoire. 

Peut-être que, déjà au moment où je me dressais avec vigueur, persuadée d'avoir compris, peut-être qu'à ce moment je savais déjà qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Toujours est-il que j'en fis part à Cassandre, et qu'elle trouva l'explication entièrement satisfaisante. Pour elle, il ne pouvait s'agir que du groupe de personnes qui avaient été renvoyés de Poudlard après leurs crimes sur d'autres élèves. Je rêvais du moment où je m'étais retrouvée parmi eux.

J'avais l'intime conviction d'être tout prêt du but. En tout cas, les rêves se calmèrent la nuit même, comme si j'avais trouvé la clé qui les renverrait tous dans le néant et leur barricaderait la porte au nez. 

Comment expliquer alors que les rêves aient repris avec tant de vigeur?

Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour au château. J'aurais voulu dormir jusqu'à midi pour ne pas avoir à subir cette ambiance fébrile d'ultimes rangements. Malheureusement, on ne commande pas ces choses-là, et c'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvée sur mes deux pieds dès sept heures du matin. J'ai rapidement fait mes bagages, le résumé d'une année entière de ma vie emballé en quelques minutes, et maintenant il ne me reste qu'à m'absorber dans cette lente et longue communion avec les lieux de sept ans de vie, au terme de laquelle je saurai avec certitude que j'ai haï chaque pierre de ce château et que je ne regretterai pas un instant d'aller étendre mes ailes sous d'autres cieux.

S'il en reste pour vouloir m'accueillir.

__

In the moonlight I felt your heart

Pourquoi cette chanson me revient-elle en cet instant?

__

Quiver like a bowstring's pulse

In the moon's pure light, you looked at me

Nobody knows your heart

La musique a monté à mes lèvres et éclaté, pure et haute, dans le silence sacré de la salle commune. 

When the sun is gone, I see you

Beautiful and hauting, but cold

Like the blade of a knife, so sharp but so sweet

Nobody knows your heart

__

All of your sorrow, grief and pain

Locked away in the forest of the night

Your secret heart belongs to the world 

Of the things that sigh in the dark

Oh, the things that cry in the dark

"Les choses qui pleurent dans le noir", ça pourrait bien être moi Où est passée la fière et orgueilleuse Ambre? Celle qui n'avait peur de personne? Peut-être qu'elle aussi est morte au fond de ces catacombes

Non! j'avais dit que je n'y penserai plus! Je ne dois pas y penser! Mais mon ventre me lance douloureusement, je l'étreins et la détresse d'une autre époque me revient Les rêves

Je me réveillai en hurlant et le ventre en feu. Les rêves Ils s'étaient fait si présents, si nets qu'ils n'attendaient plus mon sommeil pour me prendre. Même dans la journée, ils me hantaient, souvenirs resurgis d'un passé effacé Mais la nuit, la nuit ils prenaient toute leur force et leur netteté. 

Et je ne pouvai plus ignorer leur signification. Même si ma tête niait violemment, mon ventre, lui, savait de quoi il était pris.

J'entendais des voix. Je savais à qui elles appartenaient. Ce qu'elles disaient me faisaient pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était quand. Ça n'avait apparemment pas d'importance, ce qui était important c'est que cela avait été fait, mais pour moi c'était primordial de comprendre. Quand est-ce que j'avais été victime de ça, et pourquoi je ne me rappelais de rien.

Et puis, à force de chercher désespéremment, ma mémoire finit par s'avouer qu'il lui manquait une large bande de temps. Qui se situait en plein pendant les vacances de Pâques que j'avais passées au manoir familial. Six journées manquaient à l'appel. Le trou noir.

J'étais animée d'une rage nouvelle. Tant pis pour toute la souffrance engendrée, je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé. Je pris des potions et des contre-sorts pour annuler ce qui, j'avais fini par le comprendre, était l'effet d'une annulation de mémoire volontaire.

Le mélange d'astragale et de pois de senteur fit son effet. Je tombai sur le sol et fus entraînée dans un tourbillon d'image terrifiantes qui, je le savais, étaient mes souvenirs manquants.

Cela dura six heures. Six heures qui résumèrent six jours.

Pendant les six heures d'affilée, je ne cessai de pleurer.

Je n'ai jamais été fille à pleurer sans rien faire. Petite, quand les autre enfants me faisaient du mal, j'allais m'entraîner un bon coup contre un arbre en pleurant et en hurlant, après quoi je retournais leur présenter le fruit de mes échauffements. Mes parents me retirèrent de l'école. Je grandis solitaire.

Je n'étais pourtant pas bagarreuse. Violente, sûrement un peu plus. Je ne supportai tout simplement pas l'idée d'être la victime. Après les quelques nez cassés à l'école, j'eus beaucoup moins d'occasion de voir des enfants de mon âge et donc de me faire rabaisser, mais j'entretenai une fierté à tendances destructrices.

Et même si au moment des évènements que je raconte, mon enfance était plus que révolue, j'avais gardé cette fierté. Surtout, je supportai moins que jamais d'être la victime.

Je n'allais pas pleurer sans rien faire.

Les vingt criminels formaient de nouveau un cercle. Ils étaient dans une lande déserte, sur les terres des parents de l'un d'entre eux, rendue incartable et traitée au repousse-moldus.

Ils faisaient cercle autour d'un feu nourri qui montait sous la voûte étoilée, et je me rappelai les avoir déjà comparés au Ku-Klux-Klan.

À l'époque de leur renvoi de Poudlard, nul n'avait su à quoi ils jouaient. Quand j'avais parlé avec Jolin, leur chef et mon cousin, je n'avais pas plus réussi à déterminer leur but. 

Maintenant je comprenais. Tous les adolescents ont une certaine attirance pour les arts occultes, surtout quand ils étudient toute l'année une magie blanche, propre et insipide. Cette bande de gamins-là (car pas un n'avait plus de dix-huit ans, après tout) était juste allée plus loin que les autres sur la pente de la magie noire. 

Peut-être était-ce dû au chef qu'ils s'étaient trouvé? Jolin était un malade mental. Je l'avais lu dans ses yeux. Il était attirant et ténébreux, mais fou furieux.

Je frissonai en songeant que j'avais eu une relation avec lui, et pas forcée, celle-là. Nous avions couché ensemble pour le plaisir, avant que

Bref, ils étaient en cercle avec des cagoules sur la tête et chacun une pierre magique gravée de symboles occultes dans les mains. J'étais sur le surplomb rocheux juste au-dessus d'eux, et il y avait un sabre dans chacune de mes mains.

J'avais changé mon apparence. Je m'étais dotée de cheveux courts et noirs, d'une peau noire aussi, et de muscles d'acier. J'avais revêtu une tunique de cuir noir qui me donnait vraiment l'allure de ces héroïnes vengeresses. Mes bottes couraient sur la lande dans un silence complet.

Ils avaient entamé leur rituel. Je savais que l'interrompre pouvait se révéler dangereux, et j'attendis en les observant intensément. Les revoir tous, réunis et cagoulés de nouveau, réveillait ma vieille douleur et une terreur que j'essayais d'ignorer. 

Je repensai à la petite fille qui allait taper sur les arbres. J'en ressortais avec les phalanges en sang, mais je cassais des nez. J'étais haute comme trois pommes à l'époque.

À un moment, j'entendis un cri horrible. Mes yeux crurent les voir amener une jeune fille enchaînée, arracher ses vêtements, la violer tour à tour Je me forçai à me réveiller. Ce qui avait crié, c'était un démon qui venait de s'incarner

Passons. Cette bande de sales petits rats était plutôt douée pour la magie noire, mais c'est une forme de magie que moi même je déteste. Je ne vous décrirai pas dans tous ses détails le rituel d'invocation de Angh'krhanz, démon d'un ixième cercle des enfers qui les baratina un bon bout de temps sur de quelles multiples façons il pourrait arracher et lacérer les boyaux de leurs ennemis pour les servir. Je me demandai sur qui ils allaient l'envoyer, mais mon cher cousin et sa bande de pourris avaient encore un tout petit peu de jugeotte: ils renvoyèrent simplement le démon chez lui en le remerciant de s'être déplacé. Un instant, j'avais envisagé la possibilité qu'ils le chargent de leur vengeance à Poudlard. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas dû apprécier d'être renvoyés.

Le rituel se termina, la lumière flamboyante du feu décrût. Les vingt silhouettes s'ébrouèrent et se relaxèrent un peu.

C'est à ce moment que j'attaquai.

Je bondis parmi eux comme une ombre vengeresse. J'avais mes deux sabres comme des ailes acérées dans mon dos tandis que j'atterissais au centre de leur cercle.

À la lumière du feu, mes yeux rouges durent les remplir de terreur. Je les avais conçus exprès. 

Nous sommes entraînés au combat à l'épée, dans les bonnes familles de Sang-pur, et certains en étaient. Mais la plupart n'avaient jamais touché une arme plus dangereuse qu'un couteau à pain, et tous étaient désarmés. Ce fut un massacre.

Lorsque j'en eux fini avec les dix-neuf encagoulés, je me tournai vers mon cher cousin. Jolin avait attrapé le poignard de cérémonie et le tenait devant lui à la manière d'une épée. Je savais qu'il saurait s'en servir.

Il me scruta un moment, tournant lentement autour du feu pour rester à même distance de moi tandis que j'approchai. Il se tenait en posture de combat, les jambes arquées et le bras droit en défense devant son cur. Il savait que son poignard serait faible face à mes deux sabres.

Il commit l'erreur de parler le premier:

- Qui es-tu? lança-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien.

- Pourquoi les as-tu tous tués? 

Cette fois, je ris et continuai à avancer. Il recula un peu plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux? essaya encore mon cousin, et je sentis le ravissement m'envahir aux accents de panique dans sa voix.

Je bondis en avant. Il recula plus vite et se cogna à la paroi rocheuse.

Il était bloqué. Il se jeta de côté quand ma première lame s'abattit, et elle ripa sur la roche, mais ma deuxième passa en faucille au niveau de son ventre et le taillada.

Il tomba à genoux. Je m'interdis de réfléchir et je levais ma lame comme une hache. Je ne prêtais aucune attention à ses gargouillis et frappai.

Je m'étais vaguement attendue à ce qu'il mette des minutes à agoniser, au cours desquelles j'aurais exulté et aurais repris ma forme originale pour qu'il me reconnaisse. Rien de tout cela. Je lui avais brisé la colonne vertébrale au niveau de la nuque. Il fit un peu de bruit en tombant dans la poussière, et puis il cessa de se convulser.

La vengeance me paraissait tout à coup beaucoup moins satisfaisante. Je n'y avais pas gagné grand chose. 

Je plantai mes deux lames dans la terre et tombai à genoux. L'endroit était désert, incartable, repousse-moldus. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il résonnait encore de mes hurlements sous les étoiles.

Les Serpentards ne sont pas gentils

Je ne fus même pas poursuivie. Un moment j'avais craint devoir changer de nom et d'apparence et quitter à jamais l'Angleterre. Mais toute la communauté des Sorciers savait sans en parler que cette bande de gamins se livrait à des actes formellement interdits et criminels, et si personne ne les arrêtait c'était uniquement à cause de leurs respectables familles. Dans ces conditions, personne ne s'étonna que les plaintes des parents se perdent dans les méandres de la paperasserie judiciaire. Mon crime resta donc impuni. Cela me fit rire. Le système judiciaire de notre communauté était vraiment à pleurer. Tout comme notre gouvernement. Désolant.

Mes sabres, achetés avec la petite fortune offerte par mes chers parents comme argent de poche, furent mis au repos dans une cache secrète, dans le mur derrière mon lit. Ma tenue de vengeur masqué fut brûlée. Je repris mon apparence usuelle. La justice l'eusse-t-elle voulu, rien ni personne ne pouvait m'accuser. Ma vie reprit son cours normalement. Je pouvais enfin dormir tranquille. Et le fait que je sois une meurtrière, inexplicablement, n'y changeait rien.

- Ambre! Eh, Ambre! 

Je me retournai. Oz était derrière moi. Il était tard, nous avions passé la soirée à discuter dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et je rentrais à présent me coucher.

- Je peux te parler? fit-il en me rattrapant.

- Ouais?

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux. J'aimais sentir leur douceur. Oz n'était pas un garçon très grand, il faisait une demi-tête de moins que moi. Il continua de marcher tout en disant:

- Je voulais juste te demander, heu À propos des devoirs de potion, tu sais? J'aurais besoin d'aide. 

- Ce soir?

- Tu es occupée?

- Non, pas vraiment, mais il est tard, dis-je en souriant intérieurement de son embarras.

- Oh! je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait

- C'est pas grave. Tu veux venir chez moi, alors?

- Ouais, je veux bien.

Me demandant quelle était la véritable raison de sa visite, je l'emmenai jusqu'à ma salle commune. J'eus bien vite la réponse: à peine entrés, il alla s'assoir sur la rebord d'une fenêtre et dit:

- Laisse tomber les devoirs. En fait, ce que je voulais, c'était discuter un peu avec toi, en privé. Ça te dérange pas? 

- Tu pouvais le dire directement, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Non, je ne voulais pas discuter dans le couloir.

- Tu es dans la place maintenant. Je t'écoute.

Il réfléchit un moment:

- Voilà, se lança-t-il. Comme tu as du le remarquer, je j'aime beaucoup Cassandre et je Non, ce n'est pas par là que je voulais commencer.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, dit d'un air décidé:

- On te trouve tous un peu bizarre. Tu es notre amie, et on te soutiendra quoi qu'il advienne, mais on aimerait bien que tu nous dise la vérité. 

- De quoi tu parles exactement? demandais-je très tranquillement.

- Je ne sais pas, ton attitude, ton air sombre, comme si tout le monde était après toi Tu n'es pas obligée d'être toujours sur la défensive. Ou alors tu ne te sens pas en confiance avec nous?

- Je crois que tu te trompes, dis-je. C'est juste une impression.

- Et moi, je crois que c'est plus que ça. Tu as des soucis, n'est-ce pas? On a remarqué

J'éclatai de rire. Je repoussais mes cheveux derrière mon épaule, fis un pas dans sa direction.

- Alors vous avez tiré au sort celui qui viendrait essayer de me tirer les vers du nez, c'est ça? 

- Non, je écoute Ambre

- Laisse tomber. C'est ça le problème avec vous autres, Gryffondors et autres, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de croire que tout le monde a besoin de votre aide. Je gère mes affaires toute seule, ok? Ce n'est pas ce que je demande à des amis de fourrer leur nez dans mes problèmes personnels. Tu pourras leur dire ça quand tu iras les retrouver.

- Non, Ambre, tu te trompes. Je suis venu par moi-même, parce que Parce que je tiens à toi, tu fais partie de mes amis et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal.

- Alors tu arrives trop tard, marmonnais-je, mais il ne m'entendit pas.

- Et puis, dit-il, comme tu dois le savoir, j'aime Cassandre, et Cassandre tient beaucoup à toi, elle aussi. Plus que tous les autres, je crois. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait de la souffrance à cause de toi.

- De la souffrance répétais-je tout bas.

- Quoi? fit-il.

- De la souffrance, dis-je plus fort. Tu me fais chier! De la souffrance! Si tu tiens à elle comme j'y tiens, réfléchis un peu avant de parler de souffrance. Qui souffre des sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle, à ton avis?

- Et toi, est-ce que tu le sais? répondit-il du tac au tac. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu pleurer? Non, parce qu'elle fait toujours un visage souriant en public. Mais moi je l'ai entendu le soir, quand elle croyait que tout le monde dormait.

- Et j'imagine que tu te trouvais dans son dortoir en toute innocence, persiflais-je.

- Ça suffit, Ambre, je ne suis pas venu parler de ça. Je suis venu t'aider, même si tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte.

- Pour avoir bonne conscience? Pour te sentir le droit de courtiser Cassandre?

- Non, parce que tu es une humaine et que je suis un humain et qu'il arrive que deux êtres humains s'entraident quand l'un est en difficulté! Humain, entraide, tu te rappelles le sens de ces mots?

- La ferme! hurlais-je.

Il me répondit par un grognement, et je frémis: j'avais complètement oublié l'approche de la pleine lune. Il ne contrôlait pas entièrement son côté lupin. Déjà, sous l'effet de la colère, le pelage gris clair commençait à se développer sur ses avant-bras. 

Il le contempla avec calme:

- Oui, tu as remarqué aussi, fit-il. Je l'étais pourtant promis de ne pas m'énerver. Arrêtons-nous là, sinon j'ai peur de te blesser, et alors je ferais exactement la chose contraire à ce que j'étais venu faire.  
- Tu parles, fis-je, je peux me défendre contre un pauvre loup.

- À tes risques et périls, dit-il en me regardant d'un air agacé. Je vais quand même rentrer.

- Hep! 

Je me mis en travers de son chemin.

- Pas si vite! On a pas fini notre discussion.

- Je n'ai rien de plus à dire.

Il faisait un effort visible pour se contrôler. Sous l'énervement aditionné à l'approche de la pleine lune, ce n'était pas le loup-garou mais le loup animagus qui sortait. Il serait gris avec une tache noire. Mais sa force serait décuplée par celle du loup-garou proche de l'éveil.

Ça m'excitait énormément.

- Oh, si on a des choses à se dire! fis-je. Je fais pleurer Cassandre, disais-tu? Que sais-tu de ce qui la fait pleurer? Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas de l'amour? De l'amour pour moi?

Il inspira profondément pour tenter d'enrayer le processus de métamorphose.

- Écoute Ambre Demain, je je vais demander à Cassandre de sortir avec moi. Et elle va accepter. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. Tu comprends?

À peine avait-il dit ça que j'avais bondi. Métamorphosée plus vite que l'éclair, j'atterris sur sa poitrine et le jetai à terre. Quand il se releva, j'avais en face de moi un loup enragé.

J'étais une panthère, donc plus grosse et plus lourde que lui, mais il avait sa force de loup-garou. Nous nous jetâmes l'un contre l'autre, dressés sur nos pattes arrières à la manière des combats d'ours ou de tigres. Il attrapa mon cou et le mordit violemment, je répondis en labourant sa poitrine de mes griffes. Nos deux sangs jaillirent, se mêlèrent et se répandirent sur le carrelage glacé. 

Il me lâcha à peu près au moment où je cessai de le griffer. Nous reculâmes et nous observâmes, haletants à l'unisson et perdant autant de sang l'un que l'autre. Ses deux yeux me transperçaient et les miens le fixaient avec toute l'intensité dont j'étais capable. Peu m'importaient la douleur, la sang ou la violence. Mon cur battait sous l'effet de l'excitation et l'ivresse du combat me faisait tourner la tête. La partie féline en moi avait envie de sentir le sang dans sa bouche, le sang chaud de cet autre, de ce loup, de cette bête. 

Mais voilà qu'il bondissait à nouveau sur moi. Je le reçus griffes levées, et nous roulâmes sur le sol dans un tourbillon de pelage gris et or. Nous roulâmes, roulâmes, il essayait à nouveau d'atteindre une partie sensible de mon corps et moi je lui déchirais le dos avec mes pattes antérieures. Finalement, nous nous arretâmes de nouveau comme sur un commun accord et reprîmes notre souffle. J'étais étalée sur le dos, mes pattes enserrant ses épaules de loup, je sentais son haleine de carnassier dans mon oreille et la chaleur de son sang qui me coulait dans la nuque. Je le fis basculer d'un coup de patte et l'immobilisai au sol à mon tour. Toujours haletant, je sentis que je perdais la maîtrise de ma forme animale. Lui aussi. Ses poils s'éclaircissaient et s'espaçaient. Il me repoussa d'une ruade et en même temps que je retombais à côté de lui, nous retrouvions tous les deux notre apparence humaine. Quand il me monta à nouveau dessus, notre étreinte n'avait plus rien de bestiale.

Nous fîmes l'amour comme nous avions combattu, dans l'odeur du sang qui nous rendait tous deux ivres d'excitation. Après cela, nue dans la salle de bain devant un miroir, je contemplai mon corps enduit de sang qui faisait comme des peintures de guerre, mes plaies non refermées qui pulsaient douloureusement, et je me sentis vivante, et victorieuse.

Les Serpentards ne sont pas gentils. Je le sais depuis que je suis dans cette école. Les Serpentards sont vils et manipulateurs. Tricheurs. Lâches. Incroyablement puissants.

Je ne suis une Serpentarde.

Le suivant s'appelait Mathieu, et c'était un Gryffondor. Devant lui je ne me transformai pas, mais je n'en appréciai pas moins le contraste entre sa gentille âme et la mienne, cruelle et méchante. J'avais l'impression de les voir côte à côte, sa belle et pure âme, nourrie aux idéologies du courage et de l'effort toujours récompensé, et la mienne qui flamboyait de passion et de tortures, je les imaginais posées l'une contre l'autre sur l'oreiller, comme si nous nous en débarassions le temps de faire de ce que nous avions à faire.

Notre relation fut aussi brève qu'avec Oz: il reprit sa belle âme et retourna parmi les siens, et moi je continuai à me regarder dans la glace et à ne pas me reconnaître. 

Mais peut-être qu'avec ce don de Métamorphmagus je ne me suis jamais réellement reconnue. Qui sait

J'étais mieux que je ne l'avais jamais été. Le sang me réconfortait. Mes deux sabres d'ombre vengeresse soigneusement cachés derrière mon lit me rassuraient, et j'y pensais parfois à des moments inattendus, et ça me faisait chaud au cur. Je continuais à travailler mes cours parce que j'avais la responsabilité de faire gagner ma maison à la Coupe, mais je n'avais strictement aucun intérêt dans la réussite ou l'échec de mes études. Je détestais Poudlard, mais je détestais aussi le monde extérieur, parce qu'il me faisait peur. Heureusement, j'avais mes dons pour me dissimuler, et mes sabres pour trancher.

Ah! Quand j'y repense Quelle adorable petite Ambre j'étais à cette époque! Hantée par un démon tel qu'elle ne voyait plus que son ombre et cherchait à l'abolir par toutes les lumières, même les plus obsures Je suis une meurtrière, et alors? Personne ne l'a jamais su. Enfin pas pour ce meurtre-là

Ne pas recommencer à pleurer.

Il est toujours aussi tôt le matin, et c'est toujours le dernier jour de ma vie que je passe à Poudlard. Je n'y tiens plus. Me souvenir de ma splendeur passée ne suffit pas à combler le trou béant qui ronge mon cur. Cela fait trop de jours, trop de jours qu'il est là, dans ma poitrine. Il me fait mal. Je n'ai plus assez d'eau dans mon corps pour pleurer de nouveau. 

Je sais ce que je vais faire. Il n'y a rien d'autre qui puisse me distraire, et puis ils doivent tous encore dormir

Je me lève et quitte ma salle commune.

Je marche dans les couloirs familiers sans même les voir. J'ai la vision d'un corps serpenteux au coin de l'il. Plusieurs fois je me retourne pour vérifier que rien ne rampe dans mes pas.

J'arrive à la tour ouest et je grimpe les escaliers. Cet endroit m'est presque aussi familier que mes quartiers à moi Il me rappelle des souvenirs que je croyais engloutis par l'abîme dans ma poitrine depuis longtemps déjà

- Plaît-il? me demande l'espèce de personnage de tableau obèse à la robe barbie qui se prend pour une gardienne. 

- Je veux passer.

- Plaît-il? a-t-elle la mauvaise idée de répéter. 

- Tu veux mon poing dans la figure? dis-je d'un ton méchament menaçant.

- Le mot de passe? fait-elle sur le ton ampoulé de la dinde qui se croit invitée au dîner de Noël et qui n'a pas compris la blague.

Je reviens sur mes pas, sans écouter les grognements de la bonne femme qui considère que j'aurais pu m'excuser pour le dérangement. Une fois le coin du couloir tourné, je me transforme en panthère et je fais demi-tour. 

Elle a crié très fort pendant que je la déchiquetais. Elle a du alerter tout le château. Mais peu importe, sous cette apparence je suis inaccusable, et de toute façon c'est le dernier jour et ils ne me retrouveront jamais après ça.

Une fois le tableau suffisament détruit, il m'est possible de rentrer dans la salle commune. Personne à l'intérieur, ils ont du tous aller manger typique des Gryffondors d'être bien à l'heure le jour des vacances.

Je monte l'escalier qui mène au dortoir des filles. Que le sortilège ne fonctionne qu'avec les garçons, pas les animaux, ou que l'escalier ait reconnu que je suis une fille en réalité, il ne se transforme pas en toboggan. Arrivée au dernier étage je pénètre dans le dortoir des septième année.

Il règne une ambiance de veillée funèbre ici. C'est très éprouvant pour moi, mais je continue à avancer. Le lit de Cassandre est le quatrième de la rangée. Je veux m'y lover, m'y endormir et ne jamais me réveiller. Mais je suis venue pour une mission précise. Les Gryffondors vont bientôt revenir.

Sauf qu'il n'est plus là où je pensais. Le journal de Cassandre. Ça alors! Elle le laissait toujours dans sa table de nuit! Quelqu'un l'aurait pris pour le lire? Janet? Lizzie? 

De mes pattes de félin, j'attrape la valise de Cassandre qui git sous son lit et fais basculer le couvercle. Je fouille dans ses vêtements, ses vieilles affaires Je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à trouver ce journal, si jamais mes pensées glissaient sur autre chose je me mettrais à sangloter et je serais incapable de bouger 

Où est-il? Depuis sept ans que je la connaissais, elle n'avait jamais changé son journal de place! Qui lui a pris?

- Ambre!

Je sursaute et me retourne. Devant l'entrée du dortoir, il y a Janet, l'air furieuse, et derrière elle Lizzie. Elles me bloquent la sortie.

- On sait ce que tu cherche! Va-t-en!

Immédiatement je me retransforme. Elles ont un mouvement de recul toutes les deux en découvrant mon apparence humaine.

- Ne crois pas nous amadouer comme ça! crie Lizzie. On sait ce que tu as fait au tableau de la Grosse Dame.

- C'est vous qui l'avez? je demande en m'approchant à pas lents.

- Oui! Recule!

- Pourquoi? fais-je sans cesser d'avancer. Depuis quand tu as peur de moi, Janet?

- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai peur! Tu as encore du sang sur les mains pour tous tes crimes!

- Je croyais que tu m'avais pardonné! crie-je d'une voix mi-accusatrice, mi-hystérique. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit, Janet? Tu m'avais pardonné et tu voulais bien faire comme avant!

- Pas du tout! Ça ne pourra jamais être comme avant de nouveau! On dirait que tu ne te rends pas compte de tes actes, Ambre, mais tu as perdu la raison depuis longtemps! 

- Donnez-moi le journal.

- Il n'est pas question que tu y touche! crie Lizzie à son tour. Ce sont les histoires de Cassandre!

Je bondis sur elle et la cloue au mur. Normalement, Janet n'aurait pas du réagir. Elle a peur de la violence. Mais apparement elle s'est faite à l'idée, puisque sans hésiter elle prend un livre sur une table de nuit, pendant que je force Lizzie à s'agenouiller, et me le fracasse sur la nuque.

Elle aide Lizzie à se relever et elles me toisent toutes deux de haut. Je suis en train d'essayer de me remettre à genoux. La douleur est insupportable et me paralyse.

- Tu vas quitter cet endroit, Ambre, dit Janet d'un ton sans réplique. Le Poudlard Express part dans quelques heures. On ne se verra plus jamais. Mais même si tu reviens, je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu ne mettes jamais la main sur le journal de Cassandre.

Je me remets debout. Je dis:

- Donne-moi son journal.

- Viens le chercher.

Elles ont sorti leurs baguettes. Je sors la mienne, mais je la garde dirigée vers le sol.

- Écoutez, je ne veux pas me battre. Je veux juste de journal.

- Pourquoi? lance Lizzie.

Je ne réponds pas.

- Alors ce que tu lui as fait ne te suffit pas? demande Janet d'une voix aiguë. Tu dois en plus violer sa mémoire, ses écrits les plus intimes? Qu'est-ce qui te fait

Mais je ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase: 

- _Stupéfix!_

Janet tombe par terre. Lizzie va me lancer un sort, mais je suis plus rapide et je fais voler sa baguette. Elle est à présent désarmée, et je la prend à la gorge et la plaque contre le mur.

- Où est le journal?

- Lâche-moi, gargouille-t-elle.

Je serre un peu plus fort. Elle essaye de me frapper mais ses coups ne me font rien. Alors qu'elle commence à faiblir, je répète ma question.

- Dans dans fait-elle.

- Ouais?

- Dans le matelas d'Agnès.

- Merci, dis-je en lui donnant un coup de poing pour l'assomer.

Agnès est une fille de leur e. Je vais jusqu'à son lit et je fend l'enveloppe du matelas. Les plumes volent, je les chasse à grands gestes, et tout au fond je le trouve enfin: rouge, épais comme la tranche d'une main, ses pages couvertes de l'écriture déliée de ma Cassandre, son journal.

__

"Mer 21 01

Temps de merde. Rêve: j'étais dans un supermarché avec mes parents et on achetait plein de lessive pour laver mon balai, pour que je sois performante pour la Coupe du Monde parce qu'elle était dans une semaine. Idiot.

Lun 2 02

Ai presque terminé l'histoire du môme voleur de vie. Arrive pas à trouver les dernières pages, pour lier avec la chute. J'aimerais bien avoir une Pensine pour sauvegarder toutes mes inspirations.

Ai raconté une histoire à Ambre et aux autres aujourd'hui. Ça parlait d'une quête pour retrouver les deux fragments d'une magie qui devrait servir à sauver le monde. Pourrait être exploité.

Ambre m'écoutait passionément. Arrive pas à croire que c'est la même Ambre qu'il y a seulement quelques mois. Elle est transformée.

Dim 8 02

On aurait peut-être pas du arroser comme ça la fête d'hier soir. Ambre a flirté avec moi, et je me suis laissé faire. Je croyais qu'elle était aussi saoule que moi, mais maintenant je me rends compte qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Je sais pas quoi penser. D'accord, c'est une fille, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Elle était vraiment très bizarre avant. Oz dit qu'elle a des pulsions violentes, enfin il peut parler lui c'est un loup-garou. Moi j'aime beaucoup Ambre, mais j'arrive pas à savoir à quoi rime ce "j'aime".

Mardi 10 fév

J'ai la réponse à la question de l'autre jour. Je fais comme si de rien n'était, et tout se passe très bien. Je ne veux pas sortir avec ma meilleure amie. Ça ne peut pas se faire.

Rêve flippant cette nuit: j'étais au sommet d'un immeuble avec le vieux Dumbledore. Il y avait beaucoup de vent et beaucoup d'immeubles aux pieds du nôtre, mais c'était le nôtre le plus haut et il faisait nuit. Dumbledore me disait: "Tu es une gentille fille. Maintenant, on va voir si tu as confiance en moi. Saute." Là je m'approchais du bord et je sautais. Le chute était longue, longue, longue Mais je me suis réveillée sans jamais m'écraser.

Jeu 12 02

Ambre me presse de lui donner une réponse. Elle le dit pas explicitement, mais elle arrête pas de me prendre à part. Elle a essayé de m'embrasser tout à l'heure. J'en ai marre. Je veux pas lui mettre un rateau. J'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal.

Nouveau rêve débile: je me prenais pour le môme voleur de vie dans mon histoire. J'arrivais à Poudlard et je disais: "désolé, c'est la seule manière de survivre, il faut que je vous prenne un peu de vie, ça fera pas mal vous inquiétez pas." Et au moment où il allait prendre la mienne, il y a Janet qui s'est jetée et qui a dit: "Non! ne la tue pas elle, plutôt moi!" Là le môme se transforme en un serpent énorme avec un truc rouge sur la tête, et mord ma Janet. Et moi je hurlais comme une folle, et tout le monde s'en foutait

Je ne sais pas si je dois sortir avec Ambre. C'est grave de sortir avec sa meilleure amie?

Vendredi 13 février

Ok, on a pas choisi la bonne date. J'y suis pour rien. 

Ça s'est passé après l'entraînement de Quidditch. J'ai accepté, c'est tout. J'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé la réponse. C'était bien.

Lundi 15 mars

Dormi avec Ambre dans sa salle commune. C'est super, un grand dortoir vide pour nous. Quand je me suis réveillée dans ses bras j'avais son parfum sur ma peau. Je suis heureuse.

27 mars

Oz me regarde bizarrement. Je croyais qu'il avait compris qu'entre lui et moi c'est fini. Apparemment il se sent trahi. Les autres aussi. Pourtant, Pol et les filles s'entendent bien avec Ambre cette année. Elle a vachement changé. Je vois pas pourquoi Oz se méfie encore d'elle.

Aujourd'hui je l'ai vue revenir de la Forêt Interdite. J'aurais bien aimé y aller avec elle. Elle m'a pas dit ce qu'elle y faisait, juste: "je rendais visite à mes démons". Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

2 avril

Ça me regarde pas, mais je m'en fiche. J'ai le droit de savoir. Je pense pas qu'elle m'en veuille, ou alors c'est la preuve qu'elle ne m'aime pas tant que ça. Je vais la suivre dans la Forêt. C'est pas normal qu'elle y aille aussi souvent.

plus tard: j'ai pas réussi à comprendre. J'ai perdu sa piste. Mais elle m'a donné l'impression de simplement se balader. Ses "démons" ça serait ce à quoi je pense? Pourquoi elle a besoin d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite si c'est juste pour réfléchir sur elle-même?

jeudi 8 02

Bientôt les vacances. J'ai invité Ambre chez moi. Elle était transportée de joie. Elle n'a même pas réagis au fait que c'est une maison moldue. Ce n'est vraiment plus l'Ambre Black du début. Fréquenter des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles l'a complètement changée. Je l'aime.

Dim 25 02

C'était génial. On a passé deux semaines de folie. Elle a été parfaite avec mes parents, pas du tout distante ni rien. Eux ont été plutôt surpris par son apparence. Je crois pas qu'ils se doutent que c'est ma petite amie. 

Mar 4 mai

Je commence à écrire l'histoire du petit sorcier à Poudlard. Ambre arrête pas de me dire que ça n'intéressera personne, mais elle m'écoute avec fascination quand je la raconte et après elle me rappelle mes idées quand elles m'échappent au moment de les écrire. Les révisions pour l'ASPIC commencent à me prendre la tête. J'en ai même rêvé cette nuit, quelle joie.

Mer 12 05

J'ai vu Ambre passer en transportant des ufs dans ses bras. Elle ne m'a pas vue, et je l'ai pas suivie. Je me demande à quoi ils allaient lui servir? Des potions expérimentales?

Jeudi 13

Rêve: j'étais un auteur hyper-connu et je vendais des milliers d'exemplaires de mon livre sur le petit sorcier à des moldus, qui se l'arrachaient et voulaient même en faire un film. Complètement aberrant.

Je vois moins Ambre en ce moment, on est tous trop occupés à réviser. En cours Rogue fait exprès de nous donner des kilotonnes de devoirs, comme si on avait que ça à faire. Plus qu'un mois à voir sa tête de fromage, à ce sale pou.

Sam 22 05

J'écris, mais je sais pas trop ce que je veux raconter. Je suis encore trop bouleversée pour dire ce que j'ai vu.

Je comprends même pas pourquoi elle a fait ça. On dirait que c'était juste pour s'amuser: elle a fait apparaître un serpent avec sa baguette et elle s'est mise à lui parler. Au début elle lui parlait normalement, et je lui disais que c'était inutile et qu'il la comprenait pas. Là elle s'est mise à faire des sons bizarres et le serpent s'est arrêté et il l'a regardée, oui, je l'ai bien vu la regarder! Et j'ai compris qu'elle parlait en Fourchelangue! Je comprends pas, ça me fait peur Où est la Ambre que je connaissais? Elle m'effraye

Sam 29 05

Il ne s'est plus rien passé de bizarre depuis une semaine, même si j'ai fait des rêves un peu dark. Je crois que Ambre essaye de se racheter. Elle a été hyper gentille. Je me demande ce qu'elle aime en moi. Quant à moi je commence à avoir des doutes sur elle: est-ce la vraie Ambre que j'aime? Est-ce qu'elle ne me montre pas une seule facette, la seule qui soit aimable?

Jeu 3 juin

Pas beaucoup de temps avec les révisions. Mal dormi. Sommeil.

Lun 7 juin

Je stresse à fond. J'ai encore rêvé des ASPIC. Marre de taffer du matin au soir.

Jeu 10

C'est aujourd'hui le début des épreuves!!!!!! g peur

Ven 18 juin

Eh ben ça s'est pas trop mal passé! Je suis super heureuse d'en être enfin débarrassée. J'ai sauté partout à la fin de la dernière épreuve! Il a fait super chaud les deux derniers jours, c'était lourd, mais maintenant on peut en profiter! Avec toutes ces révisions, mon bronzage a pris du retard. Je vais retrouver Oz et les autres sur la pelouse du parc.

Ven 25 juin

Il s'est passé un truc bizarre aujourd'hui. En passant au 2e étage tous les couloirs étaient inondés, encore un coup de Mimi Geignarde. Je suis rentrée en pataugeant dans les toilettes pour aller fermer les robinets, et là je suis tombée sur mon Ambre, debout dans la flotte, qui parlait en Fourchelangue à un lavabo. Et le lavabo s'est mis à bouger! Il s'est ouvert en deux, et un grand trou est apparu Ambre ne m'avait pas vue, elle a avancé et elle s'est laissé tomber dans le trou Je ne comprends pas, mais ça me fait penser à quelque chose de désagréable. Est-ce que je dois en parler aux autres? J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que l'Ambre que j'aimais n'est pas la même que celle qui prend le dessus en ce moment. Mais tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, ça compte pour du beurre? Notre belle histoire d'amour, c'était que des mensonges? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je vais peut-être aller leur demander conseil. Après tout, c'est mes amis

plus tard: j'ai eu raison. Mais ça me terrifie. Mais il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Moi seule peux stopper ça. 

Pol avait ses cousins à Poudlard quand ça s'est produit la dernière fois. Ça s'appelle la Chambre des Secrets. Quelque chose de terrible y réside, quelque chose qui peut éradiquer tous les enfants de moldus de Poudlard. Je me refuse à croire que Ambre veuille faire une chose pareille, mais il paraît que la dernière fois c'était la cousine de Pol et qu'elle était possédée. Ça expliquerait pourquoi Ambre agit aussi bizarrement parfois et normalement le reste du temps.

Les autres ont essayé de me dissuader d'y aller, ils veulent attendre que Ambre revienne et l'interroger. Mais je veux y aller. Si elle est possédée, je pourrai peut-être l'aider. Sinon, moi seule peux la ramener à la raison. Elle m'aime depuis toujours, les autres sont catégoriques là-dessus.

Je vais me changer en chouette pour aller voir, peut-être que je risquerai moins. J'ai très peur"

Je souris tout doucement en refermant le journal. Je pensais y trouver des armes pour me défaire de mon amour insensé et de ma culpabilité. Mais je n'y ai trouvé qu'un surplus d'amour qui a sombré au fond de mon cur, comme tout le reste.

Cassandre, je n'étais pas possédée. Je croyais agir pour me venger du Choixpeau et de toutes mes souffrances d'être la dernière des Serpentards. Maintenant, je ne suis plus sûre de rien.

Quand j'ai tué les vingt fous, je n'ai ressenti aucune culpabilité parce que je ne faisais que me venger. Mais toi, toi je t'aimais, et j'ai lancé mon Basilic sur toi.

Je sais maintenant qu'on ne pouvait pas aller ensemble toutes les deux. Ton âme était pure et limpide, alors que la mienne est toujours plus flamboyante de méchanceté et de folie.

J'ai été obsédée par ton corps, ton sourire, ton parfum pendant de si longues années. Mais quand je t'ai enfin eu pour moi, il a fallu que je te tue. 

Pardonne-moi. Attends-moi.

Le soleil scintille dans le ciel de juin. Il scintillait de même quand on l'a portée en terre. Je ne veux plus jamais voir aucun soleil briller. Je veux que le monde pleure avec moi. Je veux m'envoler.

Je me suis regardée dans une glace tout à l'heure, et j'ai compris la frayeur de Janet et de Lizzie. C'est que sans le vouloir, j'ai changé de forme. Je me suis donné des yeux verts, rêveurs, et de longs cheveux châtains. Je suis devenue Cassandre. Celle que j'aimais et que j'ai tué.

Je me suis effondrée devant le miroir. J'ai tellement honte de moi-même.

Le soleil chauffe ma peau. Je ne le sens même plus. Pourquoi ai-je ouvert la Chambre des Secrets? Par amusement sans doute. Pour accomplir la stupide prophétie du Choixpeau qui me condamnait à être la Dernière. Eh bien je le suis, la Dernière. Et il n'y en aura pas eu de pire, croyez moi. Peu de Serpentards ont honoré leur ancêtre comme je l'ai fait. J'ai encore le goût du sang sur ma langue. Les Serpentards ne sont définitivement pas gentils

Le trou béant dans ma poitrine ne se rebouchera jamais. Aujourd'hui me fait mal et j'ai peur de demain. Mais il me reste encore une curiosité, une seule. Elle m'a toujours fait peur, aujourd'hui elle m'attire. Je vais vers elle.

Cassandre volait tellement bien Elle adorait voler. Elle était si gracieuse. Moi je n'ai jamais su ce qu'était le bonheur de voler. Aujourd'hui je veux en avoir une dernière vision. 

Je suis venue lire le journal au sommet de la tour. Je serre une dernière fois contre mon cur le petit carnet rouge aux pages noircies des pensées intimes de ma bien-aimée. Puis je le dépose soigneusement sur le muret. Mes jupes m'encombrent tandis que j'enjambe le rebord. Bientôt, elles ne me gêneront plus. 

Je repense à la brûlure du soleil, aux rires, aux moments partagés et aux émotions intenses. Ils me paraissent loin, dissimulés derrière un brouillard épais. Tout est terne. Je ferme les yeux, et je me souviens comme c'était bien de vivre.

Puis je m'élance.

La chute est longue, et puis la lumière de Cassandre m'envahit

— Fin —


End file.
